FableHaven One-Shots
by FairyGirl22
Summary: A bunch of trashy one-shots I decided I am going to write. Going to be about a variety of things. Hope you guys like it. (Great Description and title, I know). If anyone has any one-shot ideas, tell me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**

 **Not going to lie, I am relatively new to this site. I have no idea how to do many things. I'm also not the best writer, so I would appreciate constructive criticism. This story is probably just going to be a bunch of poorly-written one-shots. Now with that said I would love to hear ideas for one-shots because while I have a few ideas, I would like to hear you guy's because I will probably run out of ideas quickly. Now with all that said, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: An Average Day in the Life of the Royal Fairy Family

Giggling.

That was the noise that the Fairy King woke to. As he opened his eyes, he saw his 2-year-old daughter, Saphira.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Saphira giggled as she yanked the covers off her poor father.

"Ok! Ok!" The Fairy King replied, "Just not too loud or you'll wake your poor mother!" The Fairy King liked to let his wife sleep in the mornings. After all, she was the one with most of the stress on her shoulders. Sure, he was the king, but most of their subjects answered to her. It was because she was probably the more powerful of the two and he silently agreed. The Fairy Queen rarely lost her composure, but when she did, she was quite fearsome. Fortunately, she typically only gets that way when she suffers from lack of sleep. Thus, the Fairy King decided to be a good husband and king and let his wife sleep.

Once the Fairy King and his daughter got out of the room, he spotted his 5-year-old son, Bracken, and 4-year-old daughter, Mizelle.

The Fairy King adored all of his children, but Bracken had always been rather odd. Not that he didn't love him, because he did, but he had always acted rather peculiar. He was always quite social (for a unicorn anyways) and had a strange fascination with human music, art and literature. The Fairy King also noticed that Bracken did not turn into his true form (unicorn form) very often, even though he knew how. The Fairy King hoped that his interest in humans is just a phase.

Mizelle, bless her heart, was always looking for a fight. She often says that when she grows up, she wants to be a great warrior. The Fairy King also hoped this was a phase, for he didn't want his precious little girl to get hurt. If anything, the Fairy King knew his daughter was going to be a great warrior.

His second daughter, Saphira, was super sweet. She would always care for everyone around her, and the Fairy King had a feeling that she was going to be a healer when she grew up. Unfortunately, Saphira is extremely clingy. No matter where he would go, Saphira would always tag along, and whenever he would manage to lose her, she would cry and cry until they would get reunited.

As the Fairy King strolled down the hall with children, he saw the grand clock. 6:30, the clock read. The Fairy King just sighed and moved on to the play room so his children could play.

About 30 seconds later he heard the screams of his youngest daughter Ember.

Ember, being only 1-year-old, hasn't done very much, but the Fairy King could already tell this one was going to be trouble maker. Whenever she saw mischief, she would always giggle or smile and the Fairy King swears that sometimes she purposefully makes his life difficult. Rather its dumping all of her toys on the ground or leaving the house without permission, Ember is defiantly something else. Even though she's a little scoundrel, she is not a bad kid.

"Daaaaddddd!" Mizelle yelled. "Play with me"!

"No Mizelle." Bracken stated, "Daddy needs to deal with baby".

"Bracken", the Fairy King said, "The baby has a name. Its Ember".

"Yeah, whatever", Bracken replied, "Just deal with her".

As the Fairy King got up to leave the room, Saphira exclaimed, "Where Daddy going?"

"Just to your sister." He replied, "It will only take a minuet".

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Saphira cried. And with that she soon started sobbing.

With that, the Fairy King swiftly left the room.

With the sounds of his daughter's screams and other children's bickering behind him, the Fairy King went to see what Ember was so upset about.

As he approached the fiery redhead, the smell hit him like a ton of bricks. Yup. She definitely needed a diaper change.

As he was changing Ember's diaper. He saw a little smirk on her face. _Oh no._ He thought _This cannot be good._ And with that, Ember proceeded to poop on him.

 _Why, this is disgusting. How could such a cute, innocent little girl possibly do something do vile, so cruel._ All he could hear was Ember's laughs.

"Well I'm glad someone finds this funny" The Fairy King said "because I most certainly don't." All that received was more giggles.

After he finally got Ember's diaper changed, the Fairy King walked back into the playroom with Ember.

The playroom was a disaster. _What the… I've seen demons make smaller messes._ The Fairy King thought. Tables were thrown over. Toys where everywhere. Crayons, markers, pillow cushions, toy cars, books, lamps, shoes, and so, so much more were all out of place. Saphira was sobbing and wailing on the floor. Bracken and Mizelle ere bickering about who knows what, and somehow Ember ran off and was causing even more chaos. All the Fairy King could do was stand there in disbelief.

It was in that moment when the Fairy Queen entered the scene.

"What in the world is going on here!" She exclaimed.

"Bracken was-…" Mizelle started.

"Well Mizelle was-…" Bracken tried.

"One at a time." The Fairy Queen said, "Mizelle, you first."

"I was playing with the jump rope when Bracken shoved me into the ground! Then, I punched him back in the arm! Then Bracken acted like he was all innocent, as if, so I kicked him!" Mizelle stated

"And your side of the story Bracken" The Fairy Queen asked.

"I didn't _push_ her I just bumped her. I was going to say sorry but I didn't because she started hitting me!" Bracken said.

"Sounds like you two miscommunicated. Next time, before resorting to violence, talk out your problems. That way, you may find that your problem isn't really all hat severe." The Fairy Queen stated. "Now Saphira, why on Earth are you sobbing like so?"

"D-D-D-Daddy left meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Saphira sobbed.

"Well Saphira, sometimes Daddy must leave and do other things than be with you. I sure all he wants is to be with you, but sadly that is just not what happens in life." The Fairy Queen said.

"But… I wanna hang out with daddy!"

"I know but how about this." The Fairy Queen suggested, "Whenever you feel lonely, just come hang out with me"

"O-O-Okay Mommy." Saphira sniffled.

"Ok kids. Now what did I say about keeping your playroom clean?" The Fairy Queen inquired.

"You can play with toys but you must pick up after yourself so that the playroom doesn't get too dirty" Bracken said.

"Very good Bracken. Now stand back children."

Bracken picked up Ember from where she was terrorizing her father in the corner, and proceeded to stand with Mizelle and Saphira.

Instantly, everything in the room went back to proper position. The once messy playroom was now glorious again.

"Mommy's magic is so cool" Mizelle said to Bracken.

"Yeah" Bracken agreed.

"All right children! Time for breakfast!" The Fairy Queen said cheerfully.

"Yay!" The children cheered and ran into the dining area.

"And what happened to you?" The Fairy Queen asked to the Fairy King.

"Let's just say I will not be feeding Ember anymore snacks before bed." The fairy King said.

The Fairy Queen giggled. "Well it sounds like you need a shower before you eat".

"Yes." The Fairy King said, "Yes I do."

After Breakfast was over, the Fairy King's shower was completed, and the dishes were washed, the Fairy King and Queen found they had some alone time.

"I love you" The fairy King said to the Fairy Queen.

"I love you too" The Fairy Queen replied back with a kiss.

The Fairy king then held the Fairy Queen in silence for a while. The silence was only broken when the Fairy Queen shared some news.

"Honey, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant again.

 **THE END.**

 **Honestly, it's a lot shorter than I planned, but not quite as trashy. Anyways I hope that you enjoy it. Once again, I would really appreciate any constructive criticism because I am not the best author (as you have seen) and would love criticism so I can get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

 **I have decided that for this chapter, I am going to write about brackendra (Bracken x Kendra). If you do not like this ship then I would suggest you to not read this chapter because I will be uploading content other than brackendra. (This takes place before Dragonwatch).**

 **Chapter 2: Bracken to the Rescue!**

It was a pretty normal day at Fablehaven.

When Kendra woke up, she was feeling fine. She got dressed in a casual T-shirt and some comfy jeans. She tied her long, light brown hair in a messy ponytail. When she was done getting dressed, she walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

While Kendra was eating her breakfast, Seth walked in the room. Kendra noticed that he was carrying some firecrackers, fireworks, a lighter, and who knows what other tools. Kendra know that Seth was up to no good.

"And where do you think you're going with those?" Kendra inquired.

"To the woods." Seth said. Seth knee it would be hopeless lying. He just hoped he could convince Kendra to not tattle on him.

"Why would you need firecrackers in the woods?" Kendra stated. Something fishy was definitely going on. Fortunately for Seth, Kendra was not in the mood to deal with him.

"I'm just going to hangout with Newel and Doren." Seth said truthfully.

Kendra sighed. "If anything goes wrong, I had no idea that you had where doing this." Kendra said. "Capeesh?"

"Capeesh!" Seth said excitedly. He then ran outside, most likely into the woods.

Kendra just finished her breakfast and preyed that Seth want going to do anything stupid, which he most likely was.

Once Kendra got outside, she decided to listen to the fairies, per usual. _Their conversations are just too humorous not to listen to._ Kendra thought.

Kendra lied down on a lounge chair and squinted her eyes so she could just barley see though them.

Most of the conversations between the fairies where uneventful. They mostly just went on jealous rants about Kendra, chatted about silly things, had petty fights about who was more beautiful, and, most excitingly, talked about the progress of the fairy kingdom.

The conversations weren't particularly nasty until about noon. That was when the fairies decided to say some particularly nasty things about Kendra.

"Look how ugly she is," said a fairy with silky blue hair, "Why would the Fairy Queen choose _her_ to be fairykind?"

"I know right!" stated a fairy with a very high pitched voice, "Oh look at me! I trespassed on the Fairy Queen's island and I get to be fairykind! How unfair! If it was up to me, I would have her banned from ever communicating with us fairies ever again".

Kendra closed her eyes. She knew they where just being petty, but still, their words hurt. _What have I even to deserve this? Am I really that unlikeable? I mean, I know I'm not pretty like a fairy, but I don't recall ever doing anything to offend the fairies or do anything harmful, so why do they hate me so much? Am I actually a horrible person and I just do not realize it?_ As the fairies continued to talk, thoughts like these continued to plague Kendra until, finally, a voice interrupted them.

"Now what has Kendra done to deserve such derogatory remarks?" The voice said. Kendra's heart skipped a beat. _No, it couldn't be… I thought he was in the fairy realm helping with repairs._ Sure enough, as Kendra opened her eyes, Bracken was standing there in all of his handsome glory.

"Bracken!" Both fairies exclaimed at once.

"I asked you a question. Could you please answer it?" His tone was friendly, but it was obvious he was expecting an answer.

"Kendra is just so overrated!" The blue fairy said.

"Yeah!" The squeaky fairy started, "Kendra probably thinks she is so special just because she's fairykind. Well guess what, there have been other fairykinds before her; all much prettier, more graceful, and genuinely better. She just awkwardly stumbles around thinking she's some big shot; ordering us around using our queen's name. It's inexcusable! If it were up to me, I would have her banned from ever talking to us!"

Kendra felt like she had been stabbed. _Is this how all fairies think of me? No wonder everyone always gives me horrible looks._ Just when Kendra was about to cry, Bracken stayed his opinion.

"I happen to think just the opposite as you." Bracken said.

"I am confused why you say being fairykind is not a big deal. It is one of the greatest blessings that the Fairy Queen can grant. The fairykind status is only granted to the most trustworthy, kind, caring, generous, smart person. By being fairykind, Kendra has earned the trust of the Fairy Queen, something very few have been able to accomplish. The reason why Kendra can order fairies around? Because Kendra is reasonable enough to know boundaries. You say she abuses her power? There have been many before her that have ordered you around much more than her. You say that Kendra is ugly? Obviously you are blind because Kendra is the farthest from that. You say Kendra is incompetent compared to other fairykinds? Kendra has been able to things that most would find impossible. Kendra is a symbol of hope. She shows that even when things may seem impossible, you can do it. She was the one who made the victory at Zzyzx possible. I walked into Zzyzx certain I was likely going to die, and I almost did! If not for her, I would have died at the hands of the demon king. She was the one who did the impossible: slayed Gorgrog. Without her, we would have not have won the war, and if we did we would have suffered much larger casualties. So how about instead of complaining about Kendra, thank her for all that she has done."

The fairies just rolled their eyes and flew away.

Kendra felt like mush. _Why would he say that about me. I can't be all that great._ Kendra was trying to keep up the facade of sleeping, but was sure she was failing. She was most likely smiling like an idiot, blushing, and maybe even laughing giddily.

Bracken turned to her, most likely because he heard her giggles, but pretended that he did not know she was awake.

Kendra decided to "wake up" in that moment.

"Bracken!" Kendra said excitedly! "What are you doing here! I thought you were helping rebuild the fairy realm!"

"I am." Bracken said, "But I decided that it was much too long since I had seen you last and I was in need of seeing you again."

Kendra smiled and said, "That's wonderful! Do you want to do anything?"

Bracken was going to respond, but at that moment a loud boom echoed through the woods and a display of colors danced through the sky. Kendra could see Ruth's and Dale's confused faces, Warren's excited face, and Stan's furious face.

"I think we should go see what caused such a loud noise." Bracken said.

"Not what. Who." Kendra grimaced.

"What" Bracken asked, confused.

"I told him not to make a ruckus, and what does he do?" Kendra said angrily.

Who did this?" Bracken asked.

Kendra just looked at him.

At that moment, Stan screamed, "SETH!"

Bracken chuckled. "Of course Seth did this. We should probably go help your brother now."

"No", Kendra said. I have a much better idea.

For the rest of the day, Bracken and Kendra hung out watching movies, playing board games, showing each other their favorite books and even trading them so that they could read each other's favorite book series.

All in all, Kendra would say that the day had been pretty good thanks to her hero, Bracken.

 **Yay! I finished. So anyways this chapter was going to be something completely different, but as I was writing it I just decided to completely change it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember that constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **Today's chapter was originally planned to be the last chapter, but I got carried away with the fairies bullying Kendra (that sounds so wrong. Probably because it is lol). Anyways, I was going to make this chapter Brackendra centric, but instead I'm going to make it about Warren and Kendra's friendship. Hope you enjoy! Takes place before Dragonwatch.**

 **P.S. I don't know if you've already noticed, but Fablehaven does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters. I also do not own Netflix or any of the shows on Netflix.**

Chapter 3: Kendra is Sick!?

When Kendra woke up, she felt fine. Sure, her stomach feeling queasy, but that was just because she had a big mission coming up. That day, she was going to go to some desolate part of Fablehaven to check to see if there were any creatures lurking there. The thoughts of what might be there was terrifying to Kendra.

Kendra soon left to go downstairs to eat breakfast. Strangely, when she tried to eat her oatmeal, she found out that she couldn't eat it. _Strange._ She thought. But she thought nothing more of it.

Warren, however, was bothered by Kendra not eating. "Kendra! You haven't eaten anything! Ate you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kendra said. "Just a little nervous for about the quest."

While it relieved Warren that Kendra was feeling alright, he still didn't approve of her not eating.

"It will be fine." Warren replied.

"I know. But what about all the things that could go wrong?" Kendra asked worriedly.

"Hey! Don't think like that!" Warren stated. "If you think of everything that could go wrong, you'll get distracted from the things you need to do."

"That's very true."

"Of course!" Warren exclaimed. "Have I ever been wrong?"

Kendra just chuckled at the statement.

"And what are you laughing at?" Warren said with fake offense in his tone. This prompted Kendra to laugh even more.

"Oh so your being like that huh!" Warren then proceeded to pick the giggling Kendra up, carry her to the couch (despite her attempt to break free of his grasp), put her on the couch and start tickling her.

"Noooooooo! Stoooooooooppppp!" Kendra screamed while laughing!

"Never!" Warren exclaimed! "This is what you get for insulting me!"

"Please?" Kendra gave him the puppy eyes. _Damn._ Warren thought. _I can't resist the puppy eyes._ He let her go.

"Yes, freedom!" Kendra quickly exited the room, lifelong much happier than she had previously been feeling. Seeing her wide simile, Warren could not help but smile too.

• • •

"You see. I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Warren said.

"Ya I guess it wasn't that bad." Kendra said. _Strange._ Kendra thought. _Why isn't the nauseous feeling going away. Maybe I'm just hungry because I skipped breakfast._

"Hey Warren?" Kendra started to ask.

"Yeah." Warren replied.

"Do you have any food. I'm hungry." Kendra said.

"I told you not to skip breakfast!" Warren exclaimed. Fortunately, Warren was worried that this might have happened and packed some grapes.

"Lucky for you, I thought ahead and brought some grapes." Warren pulled out the grapes.

"Thanks Warren." Kendra said, gratefully taking the grapes. They continued to walk towards the main house.

• • •

By the time they reached the main house, Kendra knew something was wrong. She barely had time to exclaim, "Warren!" Before she threw up.

"Woah!" Warren yelled worriedly. "Kens, are you alright?"

Kendra just kept vomiting.

When she was done vomiting, Warren said "I'm going to go get you inside now. It's going to be okay."

As soon as they got inside, Warren rushed to get her comfortably situated. He they got her a bucket (in case she couldn't reach the toilet in time), and some pajamas so she could be comfy.

As Warren raided her dresser, he found a pair with penguins on it. _Perfect._ He thought. _These should be comfy._

When he got downstairs, he asked Kendra if she needed any assistance changing her cloths but she politely declined.

Soon Kendra was lying on the couch, Warren next to her. _What would be a good way to pass the time?_ Suddenly, an idea hit Warren. "I'll be right back Kendra." "Where are you going?" She asked wearily. "To go get my laptop so we can watch Netflix.

A few minutes later, they were both comfortable and watching a show called Stranger Things. When Warren heard that Kendra had never watch it. He knew that would be what they were watching.

• • •

Everything was going fine. About halfway through the first episode, Kendra said she was hungry, so Warren made her some tea and crackers. He also took Kendra's temperature and she didn't have a fever. Warren thought that this illness was over.

Unfortunately, after the 2end episode ended, Kendra started vomiting again.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just wanna sleep."

"Okay." Warren was now seriously concerned about Kendra.

Soon, Kendra was fast asleep.

• • •

Warren was hoping that Kendra would get a nice long rest to help her fight of this mysterious illness. But that was not the case. After about one hour, Kendra woke up and immediately started vomiting. _The poor thing._ Warren thought.

"Hey kid." Warren said. "How are you feeling?"

"B- Better now that I've thrown up." Kendra replies shakily.

"That's good to hear." Warren said. "Do you want to continue the show?"

"Yeah." Kendra answered.

• • •

After a few hours, Kendra was feeling a lot better. In fact, she was starting to get hungry again.

"Warren?" Kendra asked.

"What?" Warren responded.

"I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat."

"No way!" She was just now starting to feel better. Now way was he going to mess that up.

"Please Warren." She gave him the puppy dog eyes. _Damn! I can't resist the puppy dog eyes!_

" _Fine!"_ Warren said.

"Yay!"

About 5 minutes later, Warren has made some chicken noodle broth.

"No you don't want you to push yourself. If you feel like you can't finish it, then don't." Warren said.

"Okay." Was Kendra's response.

• • •

It was about 8:30 at night, and Kendra actually managed to drink all of her broth without throwing it up. 30 minutes earlier, Warren had decided to let Kendra have a hot bath. _That should help kill off the rest of this illness._ He thought.

"Now make sure you add a little cold water so it's not to hot." Warren said.

"Okay." Kendra agreed.

Warren decided to check up on her.

"Hey Kens. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well!" She stated. "I feel so much better."

"That's a relief." Warren said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No. I'm just about ready to get out actually." Kendra said.

"Okay you do that." He heard Kendra pull the drain, so he left the bathroom. Then, he remembered that Kendra didn't have a towel. _I'll go get one for her._ He thought.

After he got the towel, he knocked on the door and said, "Kendra. You forgot a towel. I have one here."

"Okay. Thank you!" Kendra said.

When he got in the room, he noticed Kendra was very pale and shaking. _Somethings not right._ He thought. He was right. Just seconds after he thought that, Kendra collapsed.

He moved quickly, so he was able to catch her.

"Kendra!" Warren said frantically. "Kendra where are you! Where are you!"

After repeating that line multiple times, Kendra woke up.

Relieved, Warren asked yet again, "Where are you?"

Kendra started at him, confused, then answered, "In the bathroom… on the floor."

"After you finished your bath, you collapsed." Warren explained. "Did you put in some cool water like I asked?"

"No." Kendra said. "I was cold, so I wanted the bath to be really warm."

"Your still very pale!" Warren exclaimed! "Here, let's get you dressed and in bed."

After a few minutes, Kendra was in bed and starting to drift off to sleep.

"Nu-uh!" Warren exclaimed. "You can't sleep! You fainted! Let me get you some water!"

"But I'm so tired!" Kendra whined.

"Water first, then sleep." Was Warren's response. Quickly, he left the room, not wanting to be influenced by the puppy eyes.

Warren grabbed a water bottle and went upstairs to Kendra. He made Kendra drink one forty of the water bottle and then finally let her sleep. About an hour later, Warren found himself drifting to sleep too.

• • •

When Warren woke up, he didn't see Kendra. Panic quickly rushed over him. _Where could she be?_ He wondered.

Warren dashed downstairs, only to find Kendra eating toast.

"Oh!" Kendra said. "Warren! You're up!"

"Are you okay?" Warren asked.

"Yeah. I feel all better now." Kendra said cheerfully. "Today I can go help you with your chores, if you want."

"No! You should be resting." Warren said.

"But I feel all better!" Kendra cried.

"Rest. You gave no choice." Warren said stubbornly. "Besides. We still have to finish the rest of Stranger Things." He smirked a little at the end.

"Oh alright. You win." Kendra said.

And for the rest of the day, the two of them hung out

The End

 **Honestly, I have no idea what to feel about this. I both think it's trash and like it. On another note, I would like to thank those who have commented and read my story. It hostly makes me feel very happy that people are enjoying my story! With that said, I would really like to hear your ideas for one shots. I think it could be fun to try to write some of your guy's (and/or gal's) ideas! So if you would like, feel free to tell me if you have any ideas!**

 **Bye!**

 **Ps happy Christmas/ Hanukkah/ Kwanzaa/ week of of school and/or work!**

 **I'm so sorry for any inconviences with reading this chapter. After going back and rereading it, I relized that the dots I used to show that a large amount of time has passed (•••) didn't show up, thus making my chapter kind of hard to follow. I hope that they will come through this time and reading the chapter wasn't too much of a struggle!**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **WARNING: DRAGONWATCH II SPOILERS!**

 **Hi**

 **Sorry for all of the errors in the last chapter. I have fixed it so hopefully it's easier to read. Anyways, I thought this chapter we could go look into the mind of Seth Sorenson (now Reinheart).**

 **(P.S. I do not own Fablehaven or Dragonwatch or the characters from them.)**

Chapter 4: Seth Sorenson's (Reinheart) thoughts

Seth awoke to his normal thought: _Who am I?_

As usual, Seth provided the answer that he thought he knew. _My name is Seth Reinheart. My brother is Ronodin Reinheart. I used to have a different family, but after they learned of my dark powers, they abandoned me. Well, all but one, that is: Kendra Sorenson. She loved me, even though I had dark powers, she loved me and because of that my former family tolerated me. Everything was working out for the most part, but then the he came along and ruined everything. Bracken. Just the name put a sour taste in his mouth. Bracken stole the heart of Kendra and turned her mind against me. He told her that I would only be a threat and should be gotten rid of. At first Kendra_ tried _to reject his lies, but soon fell for them. The next thing I knew, everyone I had loved was against me. I had to run away. I ran to a strange place. There I lost my memory. I soon found Ronodin. Kendra was also there, but I went with Ronodin. He later told me this story. He promised me that he wouldn't reject me and would help me learn how to use my powers. I trust him like a brother. He told me his story; how Bracken was always loved more than him. How when he converted to the dark side he got disowned. How his life has been completely miserable because he was different. I feel bad for him._

Even though Seth didn't remember much, he still knows that he doesn't hate Kendra. He just feels bad that she was manipulated by Bracken. In fact, he often recalls their first encounter with each other.

Seth was on a strange preserve called Wormroost. Ronodin was trying to help the dragons regain their freedom. _What a nice guy. He is always looking after others._ Seth thought. After talking to the dragons, Ronodin informed him that they would bring going to talk to the caretaker.

With the help of the dragons, they were their in a few minutes. Seth saw a large castle. _This must be where the caretaker lives._ Seth thought.

That was when he saw her. They locked eyes. There was a short girl who appeared to be about the age of 16. She had long, silky light brown hair and bright green eyes. Seth wondered who she was. Strangely, Seth noticed that she seemed to recognized him.

•••

Seth had learned a good bit about the girl by the time he went to bed. He knew that the gurl was the caretaker of Wormroost and she and Ronodin did not like each other. _Ronodin doesn't like her so I don't like her._ Seth thought. _But that look she was giving me…_

Seth remembered the look the girl gave him. It was a look of overwhelming joy, as if she was glad to see him. It was also a look if sorrow, like she was upset by something (or someone). Yet, even though there were so many emotions in her glance, he noticed one he couldn't quite place.

After a few minutes of thinking, the right emotion hit him: love. That was the emotion that was dominating the glance. _But why?_ Seth thought. _Who is this girl? And why does it appear that she loves me?_

These were all good questions, but Seth decided that he was going to go to bed. He would ask Ronodin tomorrow.

•••

"Hey Ronodin?" Seth asked. "Who was that caretaker girl yesterday?"

Ronodin looked angry. Seth could only wonder why. "She is a sworn…"

He paused. His face lit up. He had an idea.

"She is a victim." He said. Seth looked at him, confused.

"That girl's name is Kendra Sorenson." Seth recognized that last name. "That's the family that abandoned me!" He exclaimed. "Why are you calling her a victim?" Seth asked.

"You see, Kendra actually tried to convince your old family to keep you. Seth's not evil, he's good! She would say. Seth is on our side, he will never hurt us! She said. She would say things like that, and since her family saw her as perfect, they listened to her and kept you around."

"Ok" Seth started. "But why is she a victim."

"I'm getting to that part of you would just listen." Ronodin said.

Ronodin continued his story of lies. "So Kendra continued to help you. Then, she met a horrible, despicable man: Bracken."

"You told me about him!" Seth exclaimed. "He's the unicorn jerk who ruined your life!"

"Correct." Ronodin stated. "Unfortunately, since he is a creature of light, Kendra foolishly trusted him, and still does."

"Where did she even meet this monster?" Seth asked.

"Funny story." Ronodin said. "She met him in the Sphinx's prison."

Seth met the Sphinx. He was a very trustworthy guy.

"Why would she trust a prisoner?" Seth asked bewildered.

"Kendra is very naive." Ronodin stated simply. "She trust whoever has similar powers to her. It was simply what she was brainwashed into believing. After all, you are aware of the whole Nights of Dawn fiasco."

Seth does know if the Nights of Dawn fiasco. The Nights of Dawn are a group that go around harming innocent magical creatures, as long as they are dark. The Sphinx tried to help the poor dark creatures with his Society of the Evening Star, but failed. Seth and Kendra were manipulated into believing they were good.

"Anyways," Ronodin said. "Bracken managed to win her trust by telling her the most nasty, despicable lie: he loved her."

"That's horrible!" Seth yelled. "How could he be so horrible!"

"That is just the true nature of creatures of light." Ronodin said. "After poor Kendra fell for him, he started to fill her head with lies like how your evil."

"Eventually, Kendra believed these lies. And soon, your 'family' kicked you out on the streets. Eventually, you ended up at a place and lost your memory."

"I remember waking up with no memory." Seth said thoughtfully. "I remember you were there, but Kendra was also there too, wasn't she."

"Yes." Ronodin said. "You see, once you left, Bracken realized you could be useful, so he forced Kendra to work at the dragon sanctuary so she could keep an eye on you."

"That's horrible." Seth said, disgusted.

"Yes it is."

"Anyways, I soon saved you from those horrible people and here we are now."

So much of the story made sense. It explained where he was when he woke up. It explained the look on that that girl's (Kendra's) face. Yet even though it explained so much, Seth still had a few questions.

"Does Kendra still love me?" He asked.

"Yes." Ronodin said. "Even though Bracken told her all of those lies, she still loves you."

"But why does everyone seem so interested in Kendra? What's so special about her?" Seth asked.

"You know how your a shadow charmer," "Yes". "Well, Kendra is the opposite: Fairykind. It's a blessing granted by my aunt, the Fairy Queen. It causes creatures of light to adore her, and causes her to trust creatures of light easier."

This made a lot of sense to Seth.

"So do you understand everything now?" Ronodin asked.

"Yeah." Seth said. "But I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Do you know where Bracken is? I want to kill him."

Ronodin smirked. "Actually, I know where he is, but we shouldn't kill him. We should make him suffer like he made Kendra, me, and you suffer."

"I like that idea." Seth said. "Where is he?"

"Right here, in the dungeon."

"Perfect."

 **The End**

 **Oof. This chapter is a mess. I'm sorry. Anyways, all this chapter succeeded in doing was make me hate Ronodin even more. This chapter was going to be something much better but this is what happened. I'm sorry.**

 **Anyways, if you have anything you would like me to write about tell me cause I'll be happy to write about (almost) anything.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 _ **DRAGONWATCH II SPOILERS!**_

 **I'm sorry I've haven't updated this story in a while. But at last I've came up with an idea and shall write. This chapter is kind of long so hope you enjoy!**

 **(Note that the ••• means time has passed. When you see the dots and italicized words, then there has been a shift in the setting.)**

Chapter 5: The Fairy King

The Fairy King was intrigued. It had been months since Kendra Sorenson had told his wife that Seth was now working with Ronodin. For whatever reason, she didn't say why. While the Fairy King didn't know Seth very well, he did not believe that Seth had been truly evil. After all he had been through, the Fairy King was quite familiar with corrupt, sinister beings, and while Seth may have been a shadow charmer, he had a good heart.

That left him with the big question: why did Seth pair up with Ronodin? How could the person who had helped save him pair up with _him?_

The Fairy King had a few theories.

First theory: Kendra was lying to them. This was the most unlikely, but still possible. After all, she was keeping crucial information from him and the queen. Still, Kendra didn't seem like the lying type, plus if she was lying, his beloved would be able to tell. She's awesome like that.

Second theory: Kendra was being manipulated by Ronodin. This one was more plausible, but when the Fairy King thought about it, the more he doubted this. Once again, his amazing wife would have been able to detect any sort of mind control.

That gave the Fairy King a third theory. He preyed that this theory was incorrect.

"Honey?" The Fairy Queen looked at him with concern. He supposed he had been spacing out for a while. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

The Fairy King didn't respond. He couldn't. All of those horrible, treacherous years in the demon prison had broken him. No, it did more than that. It corrupted him. How could he talk to his beautiful, marvelous wife when he himself was a sad, broken corrupt man? The answer was simple: he couldn't. So he didn't. The Fairy King did not speak. He wouldn't corrupt the person he loved with all his heart.

"Why won't you talk? We've done everything. We've healed you but nothing seems wrong. We've talked to you but you won't answer. I don't know how I can help you. I don't want to see you like this anymore!" The Fairy Queen had started crying. The Fairy King hated to see her cry. It took everything in him to not hold her tight and and stroke her hair and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her.

The Fairy Queen's sobs continued, just quiet enough for the Fairy King to hear. The Fairy King would have been lying if he said he wasn't crying too.

•••

It was late at night, and the Fairy King had decided to test out his theory. He walked for a few minutes, and eventually arrived at the field where he had first met Seth. The Fairy King sat down.

Everyone in the Fairy World had their own special powers. Sure, a person could learn additional powers, but they all had one unique one; one that no one could copy. Kendra's was the ability to recharge objects. His was the ability to travel in dreams, change dreams, and collect memories.

The Fairy King knew this wasn't the most useful. But it did serve good for some purposes. Like in this situation. The Fairy King closed his eyes and waited. He concentrated on Seth. Eventually, he came across his mind. He waited for the right moment, and jumped into his dreams.

•••

 _Seth's current dream appeared to be that of a memory. The Fairy King stood in the shadows as he wanted the events occur._

 _He saw a girl. She had brown hair and green eyes. The Fairy King knew it was supposed to be Kendra._

 _Kendra was trying to tell Seth something. She said, "Why do you choose to trust him? What has he done to earn your trust?"_

 _Seth looked at Kendra with pity in his eyes. "Your the one that doesn't understand."_

" _Don't understand what! What is it that I don't understand!" Kendra looked very frustrated._

" _You don't you understand that Ronodin is the good guy! News flash: Bracken doesn't love you! He's just using you for your power! Your family only cares about you because your perfect, but the moment you screw up you'll be kicked aside just like I was!" This was wrong. The Fairy King thought. He knew that his son would never do something like that. That proved his theory true: Seth had to have had his memories altered in a way._

" _That's not true." Kendra appeared to be on the verge of tears. "Have you even met Bracken? And if you have, have you even talked to him to see what he's really like? You can't believe everything people tell you! Even if they're your trusted allies, they still have opinions of their own that could be effecting the way they describe people to you! That is why you have to go and meet people for yourself! Talk to them like they're a clean slate. Have no biased opinions because maybe then you will see who they really are and you will maybe find that they are different then you once thought." Tears fell from Kendra's eyes by the time she finished her last statement. The Fairy King could help but wonder when Kendra Sorenson became so mature and wise._

 _After all of that, Seth just turned his back and walked away, but the Fairy King could tell he was pondering what Kendra had said. Not even Seth knew if he was going to take her advice to heart. As Seth walked away from the sounds of Kendra's sobs, the Fairy King knew that he wanted to help her, to lend her a hand and ask if she's okay. But he didn't. The Fairy King assumes this was because of Ronodin. He was likely poisoning Seth thoughts with his wicked words._

 _With that, the dream ended, and the Fairy King left Seth's mind._

•••

When the Fairy King arrived back in his realm, it was early morning. He deemed his mission successful, and returned back home. He would do the same thing for as many nights as it would take to help Seth. After all, Seth was the one who saved him. He owed it to him.

•••

Over the next few nights, the Fairy King has came to the conclusion that Seth's memories were not in fact altered, but erased. In fact, the Fairy King believed that his evidence showed that Seth's whole identity had been stolen. With this knowledge, the Fairy King was going to have to be a little more crafty with his plan to save Seth.

•••

"Hello? Someone summoned me?" Kendra asked.

"Hello, Kendra Sorenson." The Fairy King said.

"You're awake! I had no idea! I-I thought you where still in that dream like trance!" Kendra stammered on. "Not that you being awake is a bad thing, I just wasn't expecting it!" Suddenly, Kendra kneeled, as if suddenly remembering that the Fairy King was royalty.

The Fairy King felt bad. Kendra was so bright and pure. She didn't deserve to be tainted by him. But, after carefully weighing the pros and cons, the Fairy King decided that she was essential in his plan.

"Rise." He said. "There is no need to kneel in my presence."

"Oh, um, okay." Kendra said. "I'm assuming you're the one who sent the Astrid to retrieve me, correct?"

"Correct." The Fairy King sent one of his Astrid's to collect Kendra. He promised he would get Kendra to the Fairy Realm quickly and quietly. He also promised not to tell anyone that the Fairy King was talking. He did this because that would imply the false believe that he was better, which he was not. He would never be better. He was just too damaged.

"Kendra Sorenson, I need you for a very important task." Kendra's eyes widened, as if she was shocked that he would choose her for something. "Before you expect this quest, you'll need to promise me a few things."

"Of course!" Kendra said quickly.

"First off, I need you to promise me that you'll never tell anyone of our conversation, or that I'm speaking to you."

"But why?" Kendra asked, clearly confused. "Everyone has been waiting for you to get better. Everyone will be so happy that you're finally here! I remember that Bracken had been so frustrated that you were here with him, but still so far away. Don't you miss your family? Your wife? Why would you want to pretend your sick! It's ludicrous!"

The Fairy King paused for a moment. He looked into her eyes and knew that she wouldn't understand. This just proved his theory that no one understood him. Well, everyone but Seth that is.

"I have my reasons." Was his response. "I know that you don't understand, but will you please help me? Your the only one that can."

"Fine." Kendra said, defeated. "But I still think you should tell them the truth. Whatever you may think will happen, I doubt it is all that bad."

"Thank you for your assistance. Now it is time to diverge in what I need you to do."

"Yes sir."

"I need to look into your memories."

"But why?" Kendra said confused and slightly shaken.

"I'm attempting to return your brother to our side. Please don't ask for details."

Kendra took a moment to consider, then nodded her head. "I'll let you see my memories, but you must promise me you'll be careful to Seth."

"Of course." The Fairy King said with a smile. "Please give me your hand."

Once Kendra gave him her hand, the memories started.

•••

 _The memories were very bright and unfocused, probably a result of her being fairykind. The Fairy King learned he would have to focus on each individual memory to gather the full information from each one. For the time being, the Fairy King was like a ghost._

 _The first memory he saw was of Seth playing soccer with her when they were young(er). As Seth tried to score a goal, Kendra took the ball from him and scored instead. Seth seemed very disappointed, so Kendra let him win the game. Seth bragged about it for the rest of the day, but Kendra was glad that her brother was happy._

 _The next memory was of Seth crying. When Kendra asked what was wrong, he said that some kids picked on him. Kendra was furious. When she asked who did it, she got Stacy and Joshua as an answer. The next day Kendra saw the kids picking in her brother again, so she used her ultimate tattletale skills and told on the two suckers. Seth's wasn't picked on again._

 _Many of the memories were of them playing as children. There were also lists of memories of them bickering and teasing each other, yet both of them seemed unfazed by the others rude remarks._

 _Another memory that stuck out to the Fairy King was of Kendra sitting alone in her room. When Seth went up to ask her what was wrong, she started crying. She told him that the people she had thought were her friends had betrayed her. They had decided that they would ditch her just do they could be popular. Seth had tried his best to comfort Kendra. He had told her jokes, told them that they were jerks and didn't deserve to be her friend. None of it helped. Finally, Seth had to use his last resort: he started hugging her. With a smile, Kendra excepted his hug and thanked him for making her feel better. Seth smiled._

 _From what the Fairy King could tell, he realized that the Sorenson sibling's relationship wasn't perfect. They had lots of ups and downs and fighting, but they always fixed it in the end._

 _After going through many more memories, the Fairy King concluded that the Sorensons has a great relationship._

 _With that, the Fairy King left Kendra's mind._

•••

"Thank you for all of your help." The Fairy King said.

"No problem!" Kendra said. "Thank you for helping save my brother."

"Well I have to get going, I have a preserve to run! Goodbye!" Kendra ran off.

"Goodbye, Kendra Sorenson!" The Fairy King yelled back. The Fairy King thought that Kendra was a lovely girl. She was very kind and good willed. He was proud of his son for picking out such an amazing girl for a girlfriend.

•••

Later that night, the Fairy King put his plan into action. When he got into position, he closed his eyes, and slipped into Seth's dreams.

•••

 _For the Fairy King's plan to work, he would need to do two things:_

 _He would need to change Seth's dream so that it would show him his past. He would use the memories he gather from Kendra to do so._

 _In the end he would reveal himself and try to convince Seth to join him._

 _The Fairy King wasn't sure if his plan was going to work, but he would at least try._

 _Seth was in the ideal state. He had just fallen asleep so he wasn't in the middle of a dream. This was great for the Fairy King because now he would have to change the dream. If he did, he might raise suspicion and blow his cover._

 _The Fairy King decided to start out with a simple dream. He pushed a memory of Kendra and Seth playing board games on the floor. They were playing a game called Sorry, and it seemed that Seth has just lost. Seth stormed out of the room. Kendra went to go after him, but he slammed his door in her face. Kendra asked Seth to forgive her, but he just ignored her. They were mad at each other for the rest of the night._

 _The Fairy King cringed. That was not what he was going for at all. The Fairy King hopes he would have better luck with the next dream._

 _It was Kendra and Seth's first midsummer's night. Grandpa had told them to stay in bed and not leave or open the door you until morning. The agreed. When dusk fell, the creatures of the night started howling, and Seth seemed to be insanely curious. Seth took off his ear phones. Seth didn't think that the noises where too bad. After a bit Seth went to pester Kendra. She was extremely annoyed. She told him to lye down, but he didn't listen. Seth thought it was just another test and his grandpa had wanted to test their bravery. Seth wanted to open the curtains, but Kendra told him not to. He did it anyways. What he saw horrified him. Kendra came too and she was equally as horrified. There was a baby about to be eaten by a wolf on the windowsill. Seth picked up the baby, but the infant transformed into a horrible monster. Seth dropped the monster and grabbed Kendra who seemed to be in some kind of trance. Seth got in the magic salt circle when he realized that Goldilocks the chicken was still in her cage. Seth heroically jumped out of the circle, flung salt on the approaching monsters, and brought Goldilocks back into the circle. Seth and Kendra both shook with fear. They stayed huddled in the circle until morning._

 _After that dream finished, the Fairy King was pushed out of Seth's mind, presumably because Seth had awoken._

•••

The next few weeks continued like that. Some nights, Seth got dreams of him doing wonderful things, others of him doing stupid things. Other nights he received dreams of him and Kendra's close relationship. Many nights were filled with wonderful memories.

After the Fairy King had used all of Kendra's important memories of Seth, the Fairy King had decided it was time to introduce himself. He would do it cautiously though. He wouldn't want Seth telling Ronodin about his plan. The Fairy King hadn't been worried about this before. After all, all humans have fatal flaws. Seth's was his curiosity. The Fairy King had been sure that Seth was curious about his old memories, and wouldn't want to alert Ronodin about them since he might put a stop to them. But the Fairy King did believe that Seth would tell Ronodin if there was any unwanted guest in his head.

The Fairy King was prepared for the exact situation. He had been leaving clues for Seth to see. Not enough to reveal his identity or cause any suspicion. Just enough to make Seth curious.

The Fairy King went back into Seth's mind to initiate the final part of his plan.

•••

 _The Fairy King imagined him and Seth in the Fairy Realm where they had first met._

" _Hey! Who are you?" Seth asked. "Wait a second. You're that guy who had been recently appearing in my dream, right?"_

" _Correct Seth." The Fairy King said._

" _Why are you showing up in my dreams?" Seth seemed cautious, but as predicted, Seth's curiosity was getting the better of him and he was letting his guard down._

" _I am trying to help retrieve your memories."_

" _Really?" Seth asked. "Why would you want to help me get my memories back? What are you even doing in my head?"_

" _I'm trying to help you retrieve your memories because they were unfairly taken from you. Plus, I do not wish to watch you suffer anymore."_

 _Seth bit his lip. He seemed unconvinced._

" _I don't expect you to trust me, but I haven't done anything to harm you, have I? All I have tried to do was return you memories and you've retrieved at least some correct?"_

" _Very true." Seth said. "But how do I know your not trying to manipulate me?"_

" _I guess you don't." Was the Fairy King's simple answer. "But I will like to point out, that we are more similar than we appear to be."_

" _What do you mean?" Seth asked, confused._

" _Both If us have been touched by darkness. Both of us have made mistakes and have tried to fix them. Both of us are still questioning who are our friends. We both are unsure about what to do and what to say, so we relay on others or don't speak at all."_

 _Seth looked at him intensely. He appeared to be in deep concentration._

" _I'll think about it." Was Seth's response. With that, the link was cut and Seth was woke up._

•••

" _You lied to me!" Seth said angrily the next time they met up in Seth's dreams. "You said you were touched by darkness, but you're just like Bracken!"_

" _I did not lie." The Fairy King answered calmly._

" _I asked Ronodin who you are. I gave him a description and he told me everything. Your a unicorn, just like Bracken! Not only that, but you're his father!"_

" _I did not lie about being touched the by darkness." The Fairy King stated. "For many centuries I was trapped in the demon prison Zzyzx, dragged around by the Demon King. I was trapped there, alone and in the dark, thinking that I will never be free. Fortunately, I got saved, but the darkness has stained me. I am forever tainted. I can no longer talk to those who I love, for I am in fear that I will corrupt them. While yes it is true that I am Bracken's father, I don't see how that matters."_

" _It matters a lot!" Seth said angrily. "Bracken is the most horrible, nasty, awful creature in existence! And you're telling me you're his FATHER!"_

" _I don't understand why you hate my son so much. Have you ever talked to him?" The Fairy King asked, already knowing the answer."_

" _No, but Ronodin told me everything important about him, and I'm too disgusted to meet him in person. Such filth does not deserve to be talked to." It hurt the Fairy King to hear Seth day that about his beloved son, but he knew that Seth was under the influence of Ronodin. "Are you just inside my head to talk about Bracken, or are we actually going to do something of interest because right now I'm tempted to kick you out of my mind." Seth said threateningly._

 _The Fairy King highly doubted that Seth could kick him out of his mind, but the Fairy King didn't want to find out._

" _I'm not here pester you, Seth. I just thought that you would be interested in retrieving your previous memories."_

" _You can return my memories?" Seth asked, clearly intrigued._

" _Kind of." The Fairy King explained. "All I can do is show you memories that other people have of you, then show you those memories. From there you should be able to piece together your old life. At least, that is my philosophy."_

" _That sounds a little sketchy, doesn't it." Seth said skeptically. "How do I know that you aren't tipping the scales, making it so that the people on your side seem great and my allies seem horrible? How do I know your not altering the memories? Why would I trust you, the father of my enemy?"_

" _To answer your questions, I would like to inform you that I cannot control which memories you see, nor can I alter them" The Fairy King explained calmly. "Plus, if it really bothered you, I could always gather the memories of whoever you wanted. Well, within limitations, of course."_

 _Seth seemed more at ease knowing this and said, "If it is possible, I would like to see the memories of Bracken and Ronodin."_

 _The Fairy King frowned. It would be extremely challenging to try to get their thoughts. It would be quite the process. Even so the Fairy King agreed to Seth's terms. "Give me a week. By then I should have enough memories to share with you."_

" _Goodbye." Seth said without much care._

" _Until we meet again, Seth." With that the dream ended, and the Fairy King was awake again._

•••

It was the night after the Fairy King had talked to Seth. He had decided to execute his plan. Fortunately for him, neither Bracken nor Ronodin has very many memories of Seth, which would make his job easy. Unfortunately, there was still a large chance that if he showed Seth the truth he wouldn't believe him and just assume he was lying. The Fairy King decided not to dwell in the future and just focus on the task at hand. He decided that it would be easiest if he did Ronodin first, as he had the least amount of memories of Seth post-amnesia.

After concentrating deeply, the Fairy King found Ronodin's mind and stared searching through his memories.

•••

 _From what the Fairy King could tell, Ronodin's mind was a minefield of horrible memories. Unfortunately, the Fairy King cannot choose which memories he collected since he's not in direct contact with him. Also, from what he could tell, Ronodin had very little memories of Seth from before they met. Even so, he collected what ever he could, which was very little due to the fact that he was a unicorn. His natural brain defense mechanisms where just too strong. In total, he collected six memories. He hoped that this would be enough to compensate Seth._

 _In the first memory, Ronodin was just a boy. He was in the old fairy realm playing with Bracken. He was 10 years old. Bracken was just an infant. The day was nice and sunny, the grass was a lovely shade of green with a few flowers skewed about. Ronodin was having a fun time playing with his cousin. Then a unicorn appeared, looking distressed. He couldn't look Ronodin in the eye. Ronodin asked what was wrong. The unicorn then said news that destroyed Ronodin. His parents had died. They died protecting the King and Queen from danger. Ronodin was furious. Why did his parents have to die? It was unfair! As he cried, he swore that he would avenge his parents. The royals were going to pay._

 _Ronodin's next memory was of him babysitting Bracken. Bracken was 6, Ronodin was 16. Bracken kept on trying to make Ronodin like him, but he couldn't. How could he like the child of the people who cause his parents to die. He yelled at Bracken. Told him horrible things. When he started to cry, Ronodin laughed. He deserved to suffer. Suddenly, Ronodin came up with a brilliant plan. A plan that would destroy cause the Fairy Kingdom to suffer._

 _Years had passed before Ronodin could put his plan into action. He had to work very hard for his plan to work. First, he had to aline himself with the demons. He did not particularly like them and was planning to ditch them after his plan was complete. Unfortunately, the demons played a critical role in his grand scheme, so he tolerated them. He also had to pretend that he actually like the Fairy Realm and it's occupants. How annoying. Even so, once his plan was deployed, the Royal family was going to pay._

 _Yes! His plan had worked. After he released the demons into the Fairy Realm, they did better than he had ever planned. They managed to capture the Fairy King! He was thrilled! Finally, everyone would understand his suffering! The Realm was completely trashed! Sure, the demons lost, but the Fairy Kingdom will be forever damaged by the loss of their king! Oh if he could only see the look of dread on there faces! Suddenly, he felt a strange tingling feeling. No, a painful feeling. It hurt like hell. He heard a voice in his head. It called him a traitor and he would pay for his actions. Ronodin challenged the voice. He thought that it didn't matter that he betrayed the Fairy Realm. The voice was angry and said that he would be eternally tainted; forever alone. He would have no allies. He would suffer. When he was glanced upon, he would be know as a reject; a failure. With that the voice left and Ronodin felt the most intense pain yet. He realized too late that the pain was not coming from his body but his horns. He stood there in shock, to scared to look at his precious horns. A unicorn's horns are his most prized possession. Surly he was mistaken. When he looked at his horns, they were completely black. Ronodin was aghast. He knew that with his horns black, he would never be trusted again. He started to cry. No one was there to comfort him._

 _The final memory the Fairy King collected was when Ronodin first met Seth. Ronodin was frustrated. Seth had so much potential, yet he did nothing with it. He could be an overlord, yet here he is with his perfect sister playing hero. It was upsetting to say the least. And everything that came out of his mouth was so boring! He didn't once ask about his dark powers or how he could betray his loved ones! Ronodin actually got the feeling that Seth sided with the Fairy Realm. Disappointing. Ronodin was going to have to do something about that. Until then, Seth was just going to have to be a looser._

 _Oh how lucky Ronodin was! Seth had lost his identity! It was perfect! Now he could finally have an ally! Sure, Seth would be going up against his friends and yes, he would be causing many people to suffer, but hey. Ronodin had already cause many people to suffer so what's a few more! Besides, Seth doesn't even remember those people so it wouldn't matter anyways. Ronodin was so excited to finally have someone to call a friend._

 _After collecting all that he could, the Fairy King left the Fairy Realm._

•••

The Fairy King was shocked. He had no idea that Ronodin had caused his capture. He wasn't angry, though. Sure his reasons were absurd, but he still loved the boy. Plus, he was equally as upset when his brother had died. He was more upset at himself for abandoning Ronodin when he needed him most. He loved that kid like his own son, yet he let Ronodin go down this cruel, horrible path. If only he had helped him when he needed him most.

The Fairy King sighed. No was not the time to contemplate his past mistakes. He still had to gather memories from Bracken. He hoped that he would get more information from Bracken.

•••

 _Bracken's memories were as easy to collect as Ronodin's. That meant the Fairy King only managed to collect six memories._

 _Bracken was devastated. How could his father have been killed? He was traumatized. He didn't know how he could go on. Yet, he knew he hat to. He had to set an example for the kingdom. He had to set an example for his siblings. That was the unfortunate truth about his life. He couldn't show his emotions. He had to stay strong even when all he wanted to do was cry. Being a prince was not as glorious as it seemed._

 _The war against the demons was finally over and the Fairy Kingdom won. Bracken was thrilled, but there was still the issue of sealing up the demons. Agad and a few other wizards were creating keys to seal up the demon prison. Unfortunately, they needed a unicorn's third horn to complete the seal. No one was willing to give up their horn. Well, no one except Bracken that is. Bracken was willing to do anything to seal up the monsters who killed his father. Unfortunately, Brackens mother was completely against the idea. If he were to do this he would not only loose his true form forever, but would also be going up against his mothers orders. Even with si much to loose, he ultimately decided to give up his third horn._

 _Bracken was out on a mission when he nearly died. He was in extreme pain, but somehow managed to stumble to a preserve. There he found a man who helped him heal. He told him that his preserve was just starting up and was called Fablehaven. Bracken wished him good luck and gave him is first horn. It's customary that a unicorn gives up his horn to someone that saves his life or to the person that they love. With that, Bracken left. He now was down to only his second horn._

 _Bracken made a mistake. Why did he decide to check out the sealed shrine even though his mother told him not to. He guessed his curiosity got the best of him. Maybe he also wanted to prove that he was strong and didn't need to be protected anymore. Well, in the end that didn't matter because he was currently trapped in the Sphinx's prison. Normally, he would have just contacted his mom, but unfortunately the Sphinx took his last horn. So, hornless and hopeless, Bracken sat is his small prison cell and cried._

 _Bracken wasn't going to lie. When he first met Seth he was skeptical. Off the bat he could tell he was a shadow charmer, thus an enemy. Yet, by looking at Seth, he could tell he was very young, definitely a kid. That made him even more skeptical, but also curious. Why would the Sphinx be afraid of a child unless he was extremely powerful? He looked into Seth mind and after looking for a bit, he seemed Seth a friend. He guessed that made sense. After all, an enemy of your enemy is your friend. After getting to know Seth, he was impressed by all that he had done at such a young age! Over all, Bracken thought that Seth was going to be a good friend of his._

 _Bracken was dumbfounded. Never, in all of his long life, has he ever seen a person shine so brightly. The sight was so beautiful, it made Bracken want to cry. He didn't, of course, but he still was impressed. Instantly, he knew that this girl was his ally. Unfortunately, she did not appear to feel the same. He assumed it was because he was a strange man that had just barged into her cell. That was probably alarming. He tried to calm her down and it work. He got to know her a bit and identified her as his ally. The next thing he knew, they escaped out of prison together. Then they were on a journey to save the eternals. Bracken remembered how glad he felt when Kendra asked him about himself. He was relieved that she wasn't like the fairies; always talking about themselves and not caring about what he had to say. It made him happy that Kendra cared about what he had to say. It was s nice change. Then, even though Bracken knew it was wrong, he couldn't lie when he said that he was thrilled when Kendra gave him a hug. Sure, she though he had died, but that hug made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside he couldn't help but smile. Then when Vanessa said that he liked Kendra he wanted to deny it, but he couldn't help but think it was true. In fact, the more he thought about it he realized he liked Kendra a lot. He thought he was insane. He had just met her after all. Yet deep down in his heart, he knew he had feelings for her. After the war he has amazed. Kendra had been so dazzling when she had stayed the Demon King. She had done the impossible. Never before had he ever seen something so awe inspiring. Then he saw his father. Kendra had helped save his father. He was over joyed. He was so thankful. It was that moment he realized that he loved Kendra. He loved her so much. Months passed, and Bracken learned that Kendra and Seth were going to be the care takers of Wrymroost. This was unacceptable. Naturally, Seth was extremely willing to go. Kendra, however, looked like she wanted to start crying. It was fair of her to do so. Bracken wasn't judging. But of course everyone pressured her into doing it. Bracken hater knowing that Kendra was going to be in danger when he was away. He wanted nothing more than to help her. Bracken then decided that now was the time to give Kendra his first horn. At least then everyone would know not to mess with Kendra. When it was time to say goodbye to Kendra, he couldn't resist any longer and kissed her on the cheek. Bracken didn't know who was more happy in that moment: him or Kendra._

 _The Fairy King determined that he could collect no more memories so he left Bracken's mind._

•••

The Fairy King was confused by Bracken's last memory. Usually, memories are clear and defined, typically only containing one event, but that last memory seemed to be an amalgamation of memories. The Fairy King supposed that this was due to Bracken's intense feelings towards Kendra. The Fairy King found Bracken's emotions cute. He was happy his son had picked such an amazing girl to love.

•••

 _When the Fairy King showed Seth the memories he collected, he was shocked._

" _So Ronodin lied to me?" Seth asked, hurt in his voice. It made the Fairy King upset to see Seth so upset, but it was only fair for Seth to know the truth._

" _It appears he did." The Fairy King stated._

 _Seth started crying. "I trusted him, yet he betrayed me! Why would he do something so cruel!" He asked. "_

 _Truth be told, I don't know Seth. I don't know." The Fairy King answers honestly. "But I do think that he may have done it because he wanted a friend."_

" _But he lied to me to get one! It's wrong!"_

" _Yes, yes it is." The Fairy King agreed._

" _Why are you standing up for him? He caused you so much suffering! Why don't you hate him?" Seth asked, confused._

" _I don't hate him because his actions are partially my fault." The Fairy King explained. "I left him alone when he needed me most. I let him have the idea that no one cared about him. I wish I could have helped him. But you're right, Seth. Ronodin's actions are inexcusable. That is why I don't stop people from bringing him to justice."_

 _Seth stood there for a moment. Then he asked with a small voice "what do I do. Ronodin is my ally. How do I escape him. How can I make things right?"_

" _You can make things right by escaping with Bracken and going to your sister." The Fairy King said._

" _Okay then." Seth said confidently. "That is what I shall do then. Goodbye, Fairy King."_

" _Until we meet again, Seth Sorenson."_

" _Oh by the way," Seth said. "Can you do me a favor?"_

" _Of course Seth."_

" _You mentioned that you don't talk to those you love. I'm assuming that meant your family, correct?" Seth asked._

" _Correct."_

" _I'm asking you to please talk to them. If you can't talk to your family, how can I after all that I did?" Seth said. "If you also talk to them, I'll feel a little better about talking to my loved ones."_

 _The Fairy King smiled. "Yes, Seth. I will talk to them."_

" _Thanks dude!" Seth said._

 _With that the dream ended and the Fairy King was back in the Fairy Realm. No, his Realm._

•••

It was the Fairy Queen's birthday today, and her daughters were surrounding her. The Fairy King was at her side. The Fairy Queen looked happy surrounded by her daughters. Every one was laughing and having a good time. Everyone except the Fairy King who never laughed anymore.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared. A face that everyone but the Fairy King was surprised to see.

Bracken had arrived!

For a few seconds, everyone stood in shock. Then, the Fairy King's second oldest daughter, Saphira burst into tears and gave Bracken a big bear hug.

"I missed you so much!" Saphira said through her tears.

Mizelle, the oldest daughter said "How dare you get yourself captured again! Weren't you JUST freed!"

"I'm glad you were so concerned for my safety Mizelle." Bracken said sarcastically.

"I was concerned! It's not my fault your an imbecile that can't keep himself out of trouble!"

"Mizelle could you try to cut our brother _some_ slack." Saige, the youngest, said.

"Ya! It's not his fault he's a giant idiot!" Ember, the second youngest, joked.

"Oh! My heart. And here I thought that my family loved me." Bracken said in faux agony.

"Come give me a hug, my son." The Fairy Queen spoke up.

"Of course mother!" Bracken happily complied.

"My birthday couldn't possibly get any better!" the Fairy Queen exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that, my beloved?" The Fairy King spoke up. Everyone paused and turned their attention towards him. No one moved a muscle. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked innocently, knowing the true reason everyone had paused.

Then, as if planned, everyone burst into tears.

"Father! I c-can't believe y-you're bet-ter!" Saphira said through her tears. She then ran to give him a hug. The rest of his family then proceeded to do the same. Then, the Fairy King started crying.

"Father, why did you wait so long to tell us you were better?" Mizelle asked.

"I thought I was going to hurt you guys" the Fairy King said.

"That's ludicrous!" Saige exclaimed!

"It's just. the Fairy King started. He paused, then continued. "I was trapped in the prison for so long. I- I thought I was broken and tainted and I could talk to any of you. I didnt want to expose you to the filth I have become."

"Father!" Ember gasped. "You are not filth!"

"But I am."

"No you're not." Bracken declared. "Trust me. I've seen filth. Demons are filth. Ronodin is filth. You are definitely no filth. Sure, you've been exposed to filth, but just because you've lived with filth doesn't make you it."

"Our children are right, honey." The Fairy Queen said softly. "We all love you so much and are all so happy that you're finally better. We've all missed the sound of your voice. The way you laugh. The jokes you tell. Do you agree children?"

They nodded, but Ember added, "Well I personally don't miss the especially bad jokes. Seriously the one about the chicken is soooo lame."

The Fairy Queen shot her a glare. "You see. We've all missed you so much."

"I…I just…" the Fairy King started crying harder.

"We're a family." The Fairy Queen said softly. The children let go of their father, letting the Fairy Queen have him to herself. "No matter how miserable, sad, or angry you feel, you always will have one of us with you." With that she embraced her husband for the first time in many years.

Even though the war was not over, the Fairy King knew that with as long as he had his family, everything was going to be okay.

 **Yay! I finished! It took me soooo long to write this but I'm soo happy with how it turned out! It's like, over 6,000 words so I'm super proud of myself! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the story!**

 **Ps: Thank you to Jesussavedevenme, Wolf lover27, Roseannej, and Guest for all of the kind reviews! You guys rock and make me inspire to write more! Also a huge thank you to AerinM for helping me out recently!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

 **So this fic was written for Patton and Lena day for the 2019 Fablehaven Ship Feast! Hope you all enjoy!**

Valentines Day

It had been a long week for Patton. First, he had to deal with the centaurs. Lovely. Then, he had to deal with disruptive satyrs and angry ogres. Always fun. Plus, he got a bonus surprise of dealing with problems outside of Fablehaven since he was a high ranked Knight of Dawn.

Normally, all of these problems would matter to him. But all of the issues had kept him away from his precious Lena! That was just to far! It had gotten to the point where he would wake up way before her, do his work all day, and go to sleep very late so he wasn't even able to talk to her! This was unacceptable! The next day was Valentine's Day and he was going to spend it with his wife damn it!

Patton had already planned the whole day. First, he was going to wake Lena up with breakfast in bed. Then he was going to take her to to a clearing in the woods where they could hang out and have a picnic. He would bring her favorite board games and they could have a wonderful afternoon. Then, he would make a romantic dinner for her. Afterwards they could dance. After they danced, Patton would then give Lena her gift. Yes, it would be a marvelous day. Patton only hoped nothing would go wrong.

So it was only natural that everything went against his plan.

•••

When Patton woke up the next day, he turned over to look at Lena, only to discover that she wasn't there! He was flabbergasted. Why would Lena wake up at 6am? She's never yo that early. When he got out of bed, he smacked himself. It was 10am! He had somehow slept through his alarm. But how? He fell asleep at 3am! That's early!

As he walked downstairs, he saw a large meal awaiting him. It was composed of eggs, bacon, waffles, and pancakes. It was enough food to feed an army of ogres! How would he ever eat it all? This was better than anything he could ever possibly make. He looked around to try to find Lena, but she was no where to be found. Where could she have possibly gone?

After Patton ate as much of the feast as he could, he walked outside onto the porch. From there he could that the lawn had undergone a transformation. There were a series of beautiful banners tied to large white marble pedestals. On top of each pedestal, there where bountiful bouquets of assorted roses, tulips, carnations, some lilies, and a variety of other types of flowers Patton couldn't name. Each bouquet was unique in its own way, from the way it was wrapped, to the color, to the general assortment of the flowers. One thing was for sure though, they had all been crafted with love. Patton also noticed that there where vines strung from each pedestal so that there was an over head created. The whole garden looked gorgeous!

As Patton walked, he noticed that even the grass looked greener! Had Lena gotten the fairies to assist her? Patton was in awe of Lena's dedication to this holiday. Patton made a mental note to do something really special for her next year.

As Patton continued to walk, he noticed that the pedestals ended by the forest, there was a trail of rose petals in their place. Patton was quite impressed. It was obvious that a lot of hard work and dedication went into making all of this. It just made him love his beloved Lena all the more.

The trail of rose petals seemed to be leading him towards the pond where Lena had once resigned. Being near the pond reminded him of all of hind attempts to woo Lena. Ahh, those memories were good.

When the trail rose petals stopped, he saw that one of the gazebos around the pound was beautifully decorated with white, silky streamers and white balloons where tied to it as well. There were beautiful white flowers surrounding and intertwined with the streamers. There seemed to be a small cooler besides the table and chairs, which had been taken off the gazebo for some reason. In the middle of the gazebo he found Lena with a gramophone and a ton of disks for said gramophone. Lena smiled at him. Patton loved that smile. Every time he saw it, it made him fall head over heals for her all over again.

"And what do we have here?" Patton asked even though it was quite obvious what she was suggesting.

"Are you blind?" Lena teased. "I thought it was obvious that we were going to dance."

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just your smile is so radiant that I couldn't see for a bit." As Lena blushed, Patton smirked. He loved making her blush. She was just so cute when she's blushing!

"Stop smiling and staring at me like that!" Lena complained.

"Would you rather have me do this?" With that Patton kissed her. It was long and sweet and made get all sorts of tingles. The good kind, of course.

When they finished, Lena said "That was much preferred." And flashed him another perfect Lena smile.

"How could you!" Patton exclaimed in faux agony. "Didn't I tell you that your smile is blinding?"

"Well I guess that I'm just going to have to lead in dancing then." Lena said, giggling a bit.

And the two dance 'till it was early evening. By then the couple was hungry so Patton offer to cook up a meal. He told Lena to wait in the other room.

When Patton was finished making his romantic meal of Sous Vide Steak with a side of sautéed vegetables. After he got the cooking part out of the way, it was time for him to decorate. Patton swiftly threw the tablecloth over the table, put the plates with the food on it, folded up the napkins so they were in a fancy shape, and put the silverware on top of the napkins. Patton also set down some wine glasses and pulled out a bottle of champagne. Patton was ready for dinner.

Patton walked into the other room and handed Lena a single rose. "Come one, shortcake. It's time for dinner."

"Hey!" Lena complained. "I told you not to call me shortcake!"

"Alright! I'm sorry!" Patton said, but Lena could have sworn he heard Patton say shortcake under his breath. She decided to ignore it. After all, it would be wrong to get into a fight with Patton on Valentine's Day.

As they walked into the dining room, Patton heard Lena gasp at the beautiful meal he had prepared for her.

"Patton!" She gasped. "This looks delicious, but it must have been a difficult recipe!"

"Thank you." Patton said lovingly. "Yes the recipe was fairly complicated, but whenever I wished to quit I just thought of you and I regained my motivation."

Lena giggled and said. "That you. That was very sweet."

"I try my best." Patton said, smiling.

"Oh I just remembered something." Lena suddenly said. "Wait here. Let me get it." Lena ran upstairs, only to return a few moments later with a gift it hand. The gift wasn't too large, but wasn't small either. It was rectangular kind of like a book. Had Lena gotten him a book? The present was beautifully wrapped in red paper with hearts on it.

Little did Lena know that Patton had a present for her too. When Lena passed him the present, he thanked her and opened it. He saw that the present was a scrapbook with all of their best memories in it. It was amazing! "Thank you Lena!" He exclaimed. "This is amazing." Patton gave her a big hug.

"And here I was worried that you wouldn't like it."

"Patton gasped. "How could I not like it? You just gave me a wonderful present and you planned the most marvelous surprise."

Lena said nothing.

"Actually, I've been wondering why you put so much work into the surprise? Why did you do it?"

"It's just you give so much to me I thought you should receive something nice in return."

Patton's heart melted. "That's the nicest thing anyone has done for me. Thank you Lena."

"You're welcome."

"Before I forget, I have a present for you too." Patton handed Lena a small rectangular box. The box was black and smooth and Lena wondered what was inside it.

"My darling wife," Patton started. Lena looked at him earnestly. "I know you've been envious that I've been able to see the world but you've been stuck here." Lena modded. "So I have decided to buy us tickets to a weeklong cruise so that you can see some of the world!"

Lena look shocked. Then, that shock turned into pure bliss. "Thank you so much! I'm so excited! When do we leave?"

"We leave in a few days." Patton said. "But let's not focus on that now. After all, we have dinner waiting for us."

"Right." Lena said. The couple started to eat and decided that this was the best Valentine's Day ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 _ **Dragonwatch II spoilers! Beware!**_

 **Also the first half is kind of sad so yeah.**

 **Ok so first off I'll like to say thank you to Jesus saved even me, Wolf lover27, roseannej, guest, and Melissa Waters for your continuous support. I'm very thankful to have people supporting my story! At the beginning, I honestly didn't think anyone would, so all the love and support has been really nice.**

 **Second off, this chapter will have three parts: the first part Kendra dealing with her constant grief over Seth (suggested by Melissa Waters). The second part will be from Bracken's imprisonment from his point of view. The third part will be Kendra finally seeing Seth and Bracken again (suggested by roseannej).**

 **Also don't ask why/ how I wrote /posted this so fast. Let's just say I've been in a writing mood. I've felt inspired, motivated. Now if only I could uses some of that motivation to do my homework…**

Chapter 7 (Part I): Dealing With Grief

Kendra was feeling despair. Pure, raw despair. The kind that you could never imagine until you experience it for yourself, and even then it's impossible to describe. It wasn't quite depression, for she hadn't gave up hope. In fact, it was Kendra's foolish hope that might have made the feeling so bad. You see, Kendra had the idiotic belief that her brother would remember her. That was sadly not the case. Well, that wasn't the case until some time later, when after given some magical assistance, he was able to regain a sense of his identity. Unfortunately, that did take time (a year and a half) to be precise so as you may imagine, Kendra kept that hope throughout the whole time; even when she doubted it, she desperately clung to her hope. Some could say that her hope became the only thing that kept her sane. Some might disagree, but that's unimportant to the story now. What import is that Kendra was currently faced with a problem.

Her problem was that her parents had finally finished their vacation. Under normal circumstances, this would've been a wondrous occasion, but she was the caretaker of a deadly preserve without her parents knowing and that wasn't even the worst part. How would she tell her parents about how her brother had lost his memory and was now in the hands on the enemy probably being taught all sorts of lies! How was she to tell her parents. Sure, her grandparents had offered to tell them, but Kendra had felt like it was her responsibility. After all, it was her fault. If she had only turned the key instead of him… She told herself to stop all of the depressing thoughts. They weren't going to get her anywhere. So instead she decided to push down her grief, put on a smile, and explain her situation to her parents. She knew they were going to be upset , but she told herself she would be strong.

Kendra walked into the room her parents where in: the library. The library had a many large bookcases each filled with books from the history of dragons to bedtime stories that creatures of light told their children. The library seemed endless to Kendra. She knew that she could learn about magical creatures and there history so maybe she'd seem less naive. She also wondered if there was anything about her powers. Or something about retrieving identities. She told herself that should would check the place out later. Right now she had a task to complete.

Kendra stopped before she reached her parents to calm her nerves when she heard her parents talking.

"Why would Kendra and Seth even come here! It's way too dangerous! They could get seriously hurt!" Scott complained.

"Scott..." Marla started.

"Don't Scott me!" Scott said angrily. "This place is far too dangerous. They're only _children_ Marla! Who is running this place, cause I'm going to lecture their ear off! They will be coming home! I don't care if the world needs them! They are coming home!"

"You know what," Marla started. "You're right. They are just kids. I'm sure they can find an adult replacement to fill the position."

After hearing her dad's speech, Kendra felt more nervous than ever. First off, the person running the pace was her, so that probably meant that her dad was going to yell at her. Second, the one that really hurt, was there was no 'taking _them_ home.' There was only Kendra, who couldn't even go home if she wanted to.

But even with all of the doubt, Kendra walked forward and approached her parents. They engulfed her in a large hug. Kendra honestly needed that hug. Before she knew it, she started crying. She didn't try to cry, it kind of just happened.

"Oh honey!" Marla said concerned. "Don't cry! What's wrong?"

"I-I," Kendra started to sob harder.

"Sweetie take your time." Scoot said lovingly.

"P-p-please don't be m-mad." Kendra asked between sobs.

Marla and Scott looked at one another. They knew that vend only asked them to not be mad if she had some very, very bad news.

"Of course we won't be mad." Marla said.

"Promise?" Kendra asked calming down a bit.

"Promise." Scott said.

Kendra took a deep breath in. She told her parents of the past week: how things were doing poorly at Wrymroost so she and Seth took over. That Bracken has been kidnapped. That his cousin, Ronodin, had done the kidnapping and was a jerk. She told how the King Of Dragons had formally declared war on them. And finally, she told heartbreaking news: that Seth's identity had been stolen and how he was kidnapped by Ronodin.

Marla started sobbing and put her head on Scott's cheat, clinging into his shirt. Scott was also crying he held held Marla close. Kendra started crying again. She said "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I could've save him! I should've seen his plan! I should've turned the key instead. Then he—,"

"Kendra stop." Scott said. "What has happened is terrible, but it's not your fault. I bet you never even wanted to be here in the first place! The people at fault are the people who decided that it was a good idea to self you here!"

"D-dad." Kendra sobbed. "You promised not to be mad."

Scott sighed. "I did didn't I."

"Are you okay Kendra." Marla asked while looking into her eyes.

"I'm not." Kendra confessed. "First, I loose the person I love, then my brother gets kidnapped. I-I'm not okay. I'm not. I just want my brother and boyfriend back!" She sobbed.

Her parents hugged her. "It's going to be okay. Sure, it may suck, but your family is here for you. You're not alone." Scott said.

"If you ever feel like giving up, well be here for you. So if you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, we'll be right here." Marla explained.

"Kendra, look me in the eye." Scott demanded. Kendra complied and Scott told her some of the most important words in her life. There's were the words that she would remember even when she felt that her world was ending. Even when she felt like there was no hope, she would remember those words said to her that night. As she hugged her parents, she felt at peace. She felt joy. Sure she knew that everything was chaotic, she still had hope. Because she repeated those words in her head.

"Always remember you are loved. No matter what."

Chapter 7 (part II): A Spark Of Hope

Kendra had taken to taking to Bracken's first horn. Yes, she knew that he couldn't hear her, but talking to it was still a nice stress reliever. It was nice to pretend that he was there, even though she knew he wasn't. Every day, she would tell Brackens horn about how she felt, about the events that had occurred during the day, and such things. Sometimes, when she was feeling goofy, she would tell jokes to the horn. While this may seem rather depressing and foolish to most, for Kendra, it was her favorite part of the day.

•••

Bracken sat in his prison cell in silence. As he looked around, he saw the same drab, dirty walls a typical. He saw the broken, crusty floor covers in dust. Be looked at the corner in wich he slept. He didn't have a bed or mattress, but he did have a paper thin blanket that somehow defied physics and made him somehow colder than he was before. Bracken decided to not use the blanket as it was intended, and instead balled it up and used it as a pillow, or after his daily torture session with Ronodin, he would use the blanket to absorb his blood.

Bracken decided not to sleep, so he instead went to eat. He saw that he had some type of raw, dead animal in his plate. Next to it was some questionable looking plants. Bracken ate the plants. They tasted like trash, but unlike the carcass next to them, appeared to be somewhat edible. He learned that he could down them if he took sips of his brackish water. Bracken sighed. He has only just escaped prison, yet here he was yet again. He decided to climb back into his corner. He laid down to go to sleep, when he heard Kendra's voice in his head.

 _So today I had to tell my parents about Seth._ Bracken was extremely confused. Was Kendra aware that he could hear her with out his second horn? Sure, he couldn't talk to her, but he could hear her clearly. But the more pressing issue was what had happened to Seth?

 _They didn't take it well. I mean, how could they. I only told them that I'm the caretaker of one of the worlds deadliest preserves and that their son had lost his identity and had been kidnapped by Ronodin!_

This news alarmed Bracken. Over the past few days, he had heard a commission and had wondered what was happening. It would make sense that Seth was the commission. Bracken was upset by the news. Seth had been his friend, but he couldn't even imagine what Kendra was feeling. On cue, intense feelings of sadness flowed through him. It hurt him that she was sad. More than anything did he want to comfort her. Oh did he wish that he was with her!

 _There's no use to moping around. I need to cheer up._ The intense sparrow he had been feeling had disappeared. _So today my dad said the kindest thing. Do you want to hear it?_ Yes please. Sure, he knew she couldn't hear him, but he wanted to know! _Ok so it was "Always remember you are loved. No matter what."_ That was really really sweet. He made a mental note to say thoughtful things like that. Suddenly, embarrassment his mind was flooded with embarrassment. What was she so embarrassed about? _I just realized how sappy that was. Oh god. You heard nothing Bracken's first horn. Great. Now that I'm referring his horn as a horn I sound insane. I'm going to refer to you as Bracken even though I knew he can't hear me._ Ohhhh, so she didn't know he could hear her. He couldn't decide if that was funny or not. But he would be lying if he didn't admit that Kendra had cheered him up significantly. It was just another reason why he loved her…

For the rest of his time in prison, it sucked, but at least he had Kendra's voice every night to cheer him up. If he was being honest, she was the reason he didn't give up. Even after all of the torture he went through, he still had a reason to be happy: Kendra. She was his pillar of hope. The light of his life. He just couldn't deny it at this point: he loved her. He really, truly loved her. More than anyone in the world.

Chapter 7 (Part III): Free

Seth felt betrayed. He had trusted Ronodin, and he had lied, and manipulated him like a pawn! He had set him up against his old friends and family! Yes Seth would walk up to Ronodin and he would feel his full ire! He would pay for the day he had double crossed Seth Sorenson!

Then, Seth paused for a second and thought rationally. He knew that while it would be awesome to walk up to Ronodin and slap him into next week, he knew it wouldn't be very efficient to his cause. After thinking for a bit, he decided that the best plan for action was to pretend to still be on Ronodin's side, gather information, breakout Bracken, and finally flew through the barrel back towards Wrymroost. It would take some time for his plan to work, but in the end it would be worth it. So. Worth. It.

•••

A few weeks after he completed his scheme. With Bracken by his said he tried to travel to Wrymroost. No one was there. He assumed that it was because they didn't want any of Ronodin's people coming through. He then had an idea.

"Bracken, could you try to go to Fablehaven? The passageway to Wrymroost isn't working."

Bracken's eyes widened in alarm. He opened his mouth to say something, but Seth cut him off.

"No Kendra probably isn't in danger. They probably just blocked it off as a safety precaution." Seth explained exasperated. Honestly, Seth didn't really remember anyone, but Bracken was obviously head over heels for Kendra. It was kind of gross if he was being honest.

"That's a relief. I'm assuming you want me to go first so that I can explain you are on our side, correct." After spending some time with him, Seth realize he liked Bracken. He was pretty cool. He wondered if he would want to be his friend.

"Correct." After Seth said that, Bracken jumped into the barrel and was gone. Seth steppes inti the barrel and sat down, waiting to be grabbed.

After about 5 minutes, Seth was starting to get impatient. After all, how long did it take to tell someone that a person was on your side? Just when Seth was wondering if Bracken really was a traitor, a pair of hands grabbed him and he was in a different destination.

Seth saw two satyrs. They walked up and hugged him. He assumed that they were his friends. Well his previous friends. He asked if there was anyway for them to go to Wrymroost, and they said that they were going to get a man named Stan. They said that Stan would solve all of their problems.

•••

Seth was both excited and nervous to meet his sister. He wondered what she would think of him. Was he still the person she had known? Or would he disappoint her? It was nerve wracking. He saw that there were books and stuff around the library, but he was too nervous to care. He hoped his sister liked him!

As he sat there, he saw a girl about 16 or 17 approaching. She had light brown hair and pretty green eyes. She was definitely pretty, but she looked exhausted. She had large dark circles under her eyes. She was talking to someone. She said "Why do you want me to go to the library? Aren't you the one always telling to to come out of it?" When she stopped talking to the man beside her, she looked at him and Bracken. Her hands flew over her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears.

"I-I can't believe it. You guys are here I didn't think..." she couldn't finish her die to all of the sobbing.

Seth was unsure of what to do. He wanted to hug her, but should that be a break of her privacy. Bracken took the first move. He wakes up and hugged her. Seth went to a nearby corner while they did their thing. He didn't want to disturb their privacy.

Bracken gave Kendra a big hug. He was careful not to suffocate her, but he did apply a noticeable amount of squeeze to the hug.

"Oh my god! You-you're hereeeee!" Kendra said, still crying.

"Hush, my princess. There is no need to cry. I am right here for you. No matter what." Bracken said with love in his eyes.

While Kendra has stopped crying, she had not started blushing for some reason. That's when he realized he had called her princess. Welp, there was no going back now.

"Ahhh! That's a relief. Your tears have stopped. There's no reason to cry because of little old me!" Bracken joked.

"Of course I'm crying! I've missed you so much! I've been worried sick over here!"

"You shouldn't have to worry about me. After all, how could I have stayed fare from such a beautiful maiden for long?" After he said that, Bracken realized that he was being quite flirtatious. He silently preyed that Kendra would go along with it, or at lest respond in some positive way.

"You're right." Kendra laughed. "I shouldn't have doubted my Prince Charming." Seeing Kendra's smile brightened Brackens whole day. No, his whole life. How was he able to survive without that smile? To be without her light? To have to live without her laugh? He couldn't. She was just too valuable. She was brighter than all of the stars in the sky, more beautiful than a goddess, the most virtuous creature in existence. At that moment, Bracken realized that Kendra was everything to him and more. He vowed to protect her, even if it cost him his life, for her life was much greater than his own. For every breath she takes, it's the most wonderful thing in the world. Yes, he would protect her, and he would do it with pride.

After about 15 minutes, he saw Kendra walkover to him.

"Bracken told me that you didn't remember anything, but you're still on our side, right?"

"Correct. You see, I got assistance from the Fairy King. He shows me the memories of those close to me, so I know how each of you feel about me, even though I don't remember you." Seth explained.

"That's okay Seth. We can always make new memories together. All that matters is that you're okay, you're here, and that you're with those who love you once again." After Kendra spoke, she gave Seth a hug. He gratefully retuned it. When he hugged her, it felt right. He couldn't describe it, but he just got the feeling that he was where he was supposed to be. He started smiling.

When they broke apart, Kendra had a huge grin on her face. She said "Since when have you been so tall! The last time I saw you you were just a little taller than me! And what happened to your voice! You used to be so squeaky! Where has my short, squeaky brother gone?" Kendra exclaimed!

"I dunno. Maybe I haven't changed at all. Maybe you've just gotten shorter and are just imagining that my voice is deeper."

"Hmmmmm, I doubt it. I don't know if I want to give you anymore hugs though. It appears you are suffering with puberty, and I've just overcame it so I'd rather not contract it again." Kendra said jokingly.

"But Kendraaaaaaaaaaa!" Seth whined. "How will I survive without my big sis's hugs? This is a tragedy!"

Kendra mockingly sighed. "I guuuuuueeeessss I could give you the occasional hug." After she said that she gave Seth a big bear hug.

And they stayed there like that for a while, just happy to be with each other for a while, because one thing was for sure, you can't break the Sorenson sibling's bond. No matter what challenges they face, they'll beat them together!

 **Okay so I hope you all like it. A huge thank you for all of the support because it truly makes me very happy!**

 **Always remember that you're welcome to tell me any suggestions you have. I'm pretty much willing to write anything as long as I am personally okay with it (I'm sorry that means no incest or anything that is over a K+ rating. Sorry to disappoint).**

 **Anyways hope you all have a wonderful life and good times.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Fight and Family Bonding

It was mid afternoon and Bracken and Kendra were about to get in a fight. The conversation had started off nice enough. Kendra was over by the Fairy Queen's shrine waiting for Bracken's arrival. It was a lovely day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the pond was as beautiful and deadly as ever.

Kendra didn't know what she did to make him so mad. Maybe he was in a bad mood. Maybe he had a bad day. Maybe she had done something to upset him. Maybe he really was just sick of her. But for whatever reason, Bracken got in a fight with her.

"Bracken!" Kendra exclaimed and gave him a huge hug. She was all smiles, but that would soon change.

"Why hello Kendra." Kendra should have known something was wrong when Bracken didn't return her hug.

"Sooooo," Kendra started. "How was you're day so far? Any more progress with the Fairy Shrines?" By this point it was evident that Bracken didn't want to return her hug, so she let go. After all, Bracken was a unicorn. They weren't the best at social interactions.

"My day has been fine." Bracken said, uninterested.

Kendra frowned. "Well okay. Let me tell you how my day went."

"I don't really want to know." Bracken said.

Kendra was getting irritated. "So what do you want to talk about then."

"Nothing."

"Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Not really."

"So then why are you here?" Kendra asked, confused.

"I'm here to please the little fairy girl that always wants my attention, just like her brethren."

Kendra was baffled. Never did Bracken compare her to a fairy. Also was that what she was like to him? Just another girl trying to get his attention?

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No you're not. They're never sorry."

"But I'm not like them! I'm a human. A human who—" Loves you. She didn't finish her sentence.

"A human who what, Kendra. Finish you sentences." Bracken said with an angry tone.

"A human who admires who you are as a person, not just because you're a unicorn or the Fairy Queen's son." Kendra finished strongly.

"Oh really. You say you're not a fairy?" Bracken said coldly. "Let me prove you wrong."

"Bracken why are you—" He cut her off.

"First off, you get jealous of every fairy that approaches me. Actually, not even that. Every female that dares breathe the same air as me. It's so annoying to see that you think that I'll do something with another woman."

"I'm not jealous." Kendra said.

"Then I have to deal with the fact that you're so weak. You have so much potential, yet you waste it all. You could work miracles with your magic, yet what do you do? You sit there defensively."

"I—" Kendra mumbled.

"And my god why are you trying so hard to look nice. You wear so much makeup it makes me wonder if you look like a goblin underneath. And you're hair! It probably takes so long to try to do it every morning. Honestly it's—"

"What's wrong with you!" Kendra yelled. "This whole day you have been a complete jerk! You preach about me not finishing my sentences, yet you cut me off every time I open my mouth. You talk about how I'm jealous, but maybe I'm just more concerned about the actual death glares those woman are giving me. Or maybe I'm just worried that you're going to betray me like everyone else has. You say I'm weak, but what do you do to help me? Nothing. How should I, a human, know anything about magic? And you talk about my appearance. Did you ever think that I wear makeup to try to fix my face because it'll never live up to your expectations? Ever think that maybe the fairies' constant harassment may have gotten to me? Ever even consider that I'm not even wearing that much makeup! And why would you yell at me for something as petty as makeup. In fact, why are you yelling at me at all?"

Bracken stood there in silence.

"You know what? Fine." Kendra was starting to tear up, finally realizing the things Bracken said to her. "I'll be at the main house. When you're ready to explain you're actions, you come see me."

As Kendra started to walk off, Bracken told her something. "Give me back my horn."

Kendra whirled around to look at him as she was certain she heard that wrong. "Don't look at me like that. Give. Me. My. First. Horn."

Kendra was shocked, but she stayed strong. She wasn't going to cry. "Fine. I didn't want your crappy horn anyways." Kendra chucked the horn at Bracken and ran, failing to withhold her tears.

•••

Seth new something was wrong when he saw Kendra running to the house. Bracken was chasing her, but not in a friendly way. In fact she seemed afraid and were those tears on her face?! Okay. A certain unicorn was going to die.

Seth was having a bro day with Warren since Bracken was coming, but seeing Kendra in this state, he knew bro day was cancelled.

"Warren. Come check this out." Seth said.

"What is it—," Warren paused, observing the scene. "Why is Bracken chasing Kendra and is she crying?! Okay, someones going to die."

"I have a plan." Seth stated. "You distract uniboy and I'll get Kendra to spill."

"Okay." Warren said, concern in his eyes. "Do you want me to get him to confess to his crimes?"

"Yes."

"Let's get going then."

How dare he. Kendra had been through so much heartache from that jerk wad Gavin and now Bracken. How DARE he hurt his sister. If he learned it really was him at fault, prince or not, he was going DOWN.

Kendra bursted into the room, then ran up the stairs. Seth heard her slam the attic door. Seth followed after her. Seth then walked up the stairs, preparing a speech for Kendra.

Seth knocked on the door. "Go away!" Was the response.

"Kendra it's me. Open up." Seth said, concerned.

He heard Kendra sniffle a bit, get up, and walk to the door. She unlocked the door, and Seth now had a clear view of his sister's face. Her usually cheerful face was now anything but cheerful. He eyes that normally emanated joy were now red and puffy from crying. The little bit of makeup she was wearing now in black smudges around her eyes. He face was red from crying. Her long hair was out of the waterfall braid that she had worked so hard to look perfect (Vanessa wasn't currently at the preserve so Seth had to be a stand in. To do so, he had to sit through Kendra's whole hair salon. Seth now knew the difference between a Dutch braid and a fishtail braid, and how to do them. He also knew that they took forever. He now had a new respect for woman's hair).

"Kendra," Seth asked concerned. "Who made you cry?"

Kendra looked very scared all of the sudden. "No, no! I can't tell!" Kendra started rambling. "If I do, you'll hurt him. I don't want him to be hurt. It was just a little fight. You see I'm not even crying anymore! Just don't hurt him!"

It hurt Seth to see that Kendra still cared for someone who made her cry. Yet, even after that awful response, Seth still repeated the question.

Kendra hesitated for a moment, then said "I'll tell you as long as you promise not to be mad."

Seth was shocked. Why would he be mad at something she was incapable of controlling? "Kendra I could never be mad at you!"

"I'm not talking about me! I'm telling you not to be mad at him!"

Oh. That made more sense. "I'm not promising anything."

"Please?" Kendra then gave him "the look". At that moment, he knew that any chance of refusing her was futile. "Fine. I promise."

Kendra took a deep breath, then released it. "It was Bracken. Bracken made me cry."

"That son of a—"

"You said you wouldn't be mad!" Kendra exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me what happened."

Kendra looked down and recited her tale. As Seth listened, he thought s few details didn't add up. The first problem was that he compared her to a fairy. He was the man that whenever Seth called Kendra a fairy, listed reasons as to why they are nothing alike. It was also unlike him to pick fights with people. He never said a bad word against all of the creepy fairy girls creeping on him, but Kendra talks to him and he's overwhelmed? And then he listed reasons why he thought Kendra was bad. This was so unlike him it was practically ludicrous.

"I'm going to kill him." Seth said bluntly.

"Noooooooo!" Kendra screamed. Don't hurt him!"

"Jeez! Okay, okay I won't."

"Why don't we go downstairs to see what the piece of unicorn filth has to say for himself!" Seth said maliciously.

"Don't call him filth." Kendra mumbled and follows Seth downstairs.

The scene downstairs was pathetic. Warren loomed over Bracken with hands on his hips, scowling. Meanwhile, Bracken was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, sobbing hysterically.

When Warren saw Seth, he pulled him over to the side to talk.

"You will not believe what the Fairy Boy said."

"Let me tell you Kendra's story first." As Seth recited What Kendra said, Warren shook his head in disapproval. "How dare she stick up for that scum."

"Okay, spill. What did Bracken tell you?"

"He said some excuse. I'm sorry, I wasn't really listening. I was just so mad. I did catch something along the lines of he was really sorry and his actions were unforgivable and that he deserved my punishment. I didn't punish him yet, but I was tempted man." When Warren finished his sentence, the boys started planning how they would deal with Bracken. Meanwhile, Kendra was in the other room, silently watching Bracken.

The scene Kendra was watching was more than depressing. Bracken was sitting crumpled on the floor, sobbing. To be honest, Kendra wasn't on much better shape. Even still, it broke her heart to see Bracken like this, so Kendra made a risky decision. She walked over to where Bracken laid sobbing. She propped him upright, as held him. At first, Bracken seemed like he wanted to retaliate, but eventually he accepted the hug and they stayed like that for a few moments.

The silence as interrupted by Bracken. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you don't believe me but—"

"I believe you."

"What."

"I said I believe you." Kendra's voice was sincere. Bracken knew she was telling the truth. "After all, when have you ever lied to me?"

"But I yelled at you! I said all of those hurtful, horrible things to you! How could you ever forgive me?"

"You know I'm a forgiving person." Kendra said comfortingly. "Plus, it doesn't hurt that you're my best friend, not to mission my true love." Kendra was both blushing and smiling as she said that last thing. "The thing I'm confused about is why you yelled at me when it's clear you didn't mean it."

Bracken sighed and Kendra unwrapped arms from around him in order to look him in the eye. "The reason I was so mad was because of this unicorn I met in the Fairy World. She was honestly one of the worst people I have ever met, yet since I am the prince, I couldn't do anything. I just had to sit there and smile while she degraded me for giving up my horn. As she mocked me for getting captured for years. As she called me insane for courting a human. That was the last straw. I left the Fairy Realm in order to chat with you, cause you can usually make me feel better, but I guess I was just so mad I took out all of my anger in you. I am so sorry I did that. Then, I got caught up in the heat of the moment and asked you to give me back my horn and I just feel so horrible. After all, I love you. How could I say all of those horrible things?"

Kendra smiled. She was glad that this was all a misunderstanding. Sure his words still hurt, but she was happy to hear that he still liked her. "Well," Kendra started. "I think that you giving up your third horn was noble and a thing to be proud of. Without you, the world would be filled with all sorts of demonic monstrosities. I think that you getting captured was fate. After all, if you hadn't gotten captured, we may have never met otherwise. And the you dating a human thing? Can I even begin to say how lucky I am to have you as a friend? As a lover?"

Bracken wiped his tears. "You always know what to say, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm"

At that moment, Seth and Warren blasted into the room, looking ready to murder someone.

"Time for your doom!" Warren yelled as Seth ran to attack. Bracken was tackled to the floor. That's when Seth did the cruelest form of punishment know to man. As Bracken started to laugh hysterically, Seth said "Lady Kendra made me swear not to injure you, but I can hurt you in ways without any physical pain!" "Is that why you're tickling me?" "Yes!"

"Fair maiden Kendra," Warren said making his voice deeper. "I saw that you have amended things with the unicorn. Is this true?"

"Yes?" Kendra asked, confused.

"Well you see, me and Seth have concluded that the unicorn needs to be punished for his actions."

"And you concluded tickling was the best form of punishment?" Kendra giggled.

"Yes. You see, you made Seth promise not to harm Bracken, so he is punishing him without any damage to his body. Only his mind will be scarred."

"Is that so?"

"Do you approve of our torture method?"

"Yes, but I believe that Bracken has had enough torture for today."

"You heard the lady!" Warren yelled at Seth. "End the torture session."

"Yes sir!" With that Seth got off of Bracken, who was breathing heavily and had tears in his eyes. "Please, no more." He said between laughs.

"It was your fault for insulting the beautiful maiden Kendra." Warren said.

"And as her knights, it is our job to protect her!" Seth stated bluntly.

Kendra playing along, and in her best girlly girl voice said "Oh my! Thank you so much for saving me. I don't know what I would've ever done without you."

"It is our job!" Seth said proudly.

"I know but still," Kendra said smiling. Kendra walked over to where Bracken was still lying in shock due to the unplanned torture session and helped him up.

"Thanks." Bracken said gratefully. "I just hope there are no more torture sessions in the near future." Warren and Seth both chuckled at this. "Well you never know." Seth said. "Yeah," Warren agreed. "But you should be okay as long as you vow to never break Kendra's heart!"

"Okay then." Bracken agreed "I, Bracken, prince of the Fairy Realm, vow to never break the Fair Maiden Kendra's heart." When Bracken finishes his sentence, there was a bright light that seemed to emanate from him. The bright light shone for a second before it dispersed.

Kendra seemed worried. "Bracken? Do you know what just happened?"

"I just made a vow." Bracken said as if that explained everything.

"Please elaborate."

"When magical creatures make formal vows, they are permanently binding. That means that if I break the vow, I will suffer severe consequences."

Kendra gasped. "Bracken! You didn't have to do that for me!"

"Yeah dude, Warren was only joking when he said for you to make a vow!"

"I'm aware." Bracken said casually.

"Then why did you do it?" Warren asked.

"Because today I have done a horrible deed. I made the woman I love cry, and that is inexcusable. I made the vow to not only prove my love, but so I can also be punished whenever I hurt her. I cannot stand to see my darling cry, so I shall do everything in my power to prevent that from occurring!"

Kendra looked deep into Bracken's eyes. They seemed to be working out the details of a internal argument. After a few moments, Kendra sighed. "Are you sure about this?" "Definitely." Bracken said with a smile. The two stood and looked into each other's eyes. They were content, happy.

"Okay! I stayed cause I thought something fun was going to happen, but if you two are just starting into each other's eyes for all of eternity I'm leaving!" Seth dramatically.

Kendra turned her head and smiled at her brother. She was still blushing by Bracken's declaration of love to her. "If you want, we can play a board game. Does _Sorry_ sound good?"

"Sure, I guess."

"You're the one who wanted to play." Kendra then turned to look at Warren, and then Bracken. "Do you two want to play?"

"Of course. Anything if it means I get to hang out with my favorite cousins!"

"Um, I don't mean to be an imposition, but how do you play _Sorry_?" Bracken asked.

"Don't worry about it," Kendra said as she set up the game. "We'll explain it to you when we start playing."

"Oh, alright. And here. I'm sorry for taking this." Bracken gave Kendra back his first horn. "Are you sure?" "Of course. It is tradition that a unicorn gives their first horn to someone that means a lot to them. Wether that person is a friend, family member, comrade, or, most commonly, a lover."

Kendra blushed, gave Bracken a grateful hug, and then started the game, explaining the rules to Bracken.

As the group of four played board games. Bracken realized how lucky he was to have such wonderful friends. It was mostly uncommon for unicorns to interact with other races, but Bracken was glad he did. He thought that if being named an outcast was the price of having such marvelous friends and the kindest lover, it was worth the price.

 **Okay so I'm sorry that this chapter is trashy. There were a some problems when I was writing it (like the fact that I wrote half of it at 3am, the fact that it's different than what I originally wanted it to be, and not to mention it's 2,000 words long than I initially intended it to be), but I think that all in all it come out okay(ish).**


	9. Chapter 9

**I will like to say thank you for everyone who has been continuously supporting me. You guys/gals/genderless beings are the best! So a big thank you to Nacho Cheese Man (fabulous name by the way) and the guest viewer for the support. And an extra big thanks to Jesus Saved Even Me and Wolf lover27 for supporting me from the start!**

 **Also I would like to dedicate this chapter in particular to Jesus Saved Even me who is currently sick and was recently hospitalized. I hope you feel better soon. In the meantime, enjoy this get well fic. I hope you like Brackendra :).**

Chapter 9: The Date

Kendra ecstatic. No more than ecstatic. Kendra was euphoric. She and Bracken were communicating over his first horn, and he had asked her out on a date. She was practically squealing, and apparently Bracken noticed and started to laugh at her. The date was set for the next day. When Kendra said goodnight, she was already planning her outfit. Kendra wasn't necessarily a girly-girl, but nevertheless she always wanted to dress for success whenever Bracken was around. Kendra was going to go and tell Vanessa, but then realized the time. It was 2am. Due to the time difference between the realms, Bracken and Kendra often had late conversations. Kendra sighed and decided to sleep. She would just have to wait until morning. After all, Vanessa had made it very clear not to wake her up unless if it was an emergency, and

Kendra was fairly sure a date with Bracken wasn't an emergency. As she turned off her nightlight, she dreamt of all of the fun she would have the next day.

•••

"Slow down sweetie!" Vanessa said to Kendra as she told about what had happen yesterday. "I can barely comprehend what you're saying!"

"Okay." Kendra slowed down and told Vanessa what happened.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Vanessa said. "So the unicorn has finally asked you out. Took him long enough. I was starting to wonder if he ever would."

Kendra started blushing. "Shut up. At least I'm going on a date. Unlike your on-off fling thing with Warren!"

Vanessa gasped in faux offense. "Kendra! That was low!" She started to walk out the door. "I guess that you don't want my expertise then."

"Noooo!" Kendra yelled. "Please! I can't do this without you."

"Why don't you ask your mom? Or either one of your grandma's?"

"Grandma Larson is doing some sort of top secret mission, Grandma Sorenson is off doing something on the preserve with Grandpa Sorenson, and my mom is still on vacation with my dad!" Kendra whined.

"Okay, okay fine! I'll agree to assist you." Vanessa then walked over to Kendra's closet, looking through it. "Okay so do you know where you're going?"

Kendra frowned. "No. Bracken wanted it to be a surprise."

Vanessa bit her lip. Well, this makes my job challenging, but never fear! I have an idea." Vanessa dug around Kendra's closet. After some extensive searching, matching, and stying, Vanessa finally pulled out a cute light pink fit and flare dress with golden embroidered flowers on the top. The skirt of the dress had an ombré effect were it started of pink then gradually changed to gold. Vanessa then pulled out a pair of kitten heels that were of a similar shade of gold. As it was early spring and only fifty degrees Fahrenheit (10 degrees Celsius), Kendra put on a white shall with gold tips. Kendra was also given a small purse to carry items.

"So do you like the outfit?" Vanessa asked, more rhetorically than anything since she already knew Kendra's answer by looking at her face.

"Yes!" Kendra squealed. "It's so cute! Thank you so much! I'm going to go put it on now."

"Mh-hmm." Vanessa said approvingly. "Just come back so I can do your hair and makeup!"

"Of course."

When Kendra returned to the room, Vanessa was stunned. Kendra look gorgeous. When Vanessa informed her of this, Kendra said "Thanks. Let's just hope Bracken agrees." "If he doesn't, he's either blind, or a fool." Vanessa stated bluntly. "Anyways, sit down so I can do your makeup."

The makeup look Vanessa gave Kendra was simply marvelous. Kendra had a gorgeous shade of light pink eyeshadow accented with gold. She had put on just the right amount of eyeliner: not enough to be excessive, but still enough to be prominent. Vanessa had lightly sprinkled on some blush, and had some how matched the color of Kendra's lipstick to her dress. Vanessa was amazing!

After she was finished with the makeup, she moved on to the hair. She got to work, styling Kendra's hair in a gorgeous waterfall braid. When she was finished, she showed Kendra the finished product.

"Oh my gosh! I look so good!" Kendra turned to look at Vanessa. "How do you do it?"

Vanessa smiled at Kendra. "I duno. It just comes naturally I guess."

"Thank you so much for all the help!" Kendra said gratefully. "You're welcome."

When Kendra looked at the clock, she noticed that she was going to be late. "I have to go!" Kendra exclaimed. "Okay just don't get home too late!" Vanessa called out after her.

And with that, Kendra was off to the Fairy Shrine to start her first date with Bracken.

•••

Just when the anticipation started to kill Kendra, Bracken showed up. He was looking absolutely stunning in a button down shirt, grey coat, grey pants, and black dress shoes. His hair was in its normal style: to his chin and parted in the middle in a way that framed his face.

Kendra and Bracken stood there for a few moments, just absorbing each other in, until Bracken said "So do you want to start our date?"

Kendra looked into is eyes and smiled. "Of course! But um, where exactly are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to one of my new favorite spots in the my mother's realm." Bracken said excitedly. "It has this big—" "Shushhhhhh!" Kendra interrupted him. "Don't spoil! I'll see it when we get there."

Bracken chuckled. "Right, right." Bracken then grabbed her hand, then paused. Kendra looked at him curiously, then he said "Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?"

Kendra blushed and said "I believe you haven't. Did I tell you that you look handsome?"

Bracken smiled. "I believe you haven't."

"Well, I don't have to. After all, I'm sure thousands of fairies have already informed you of that fact." Kendra joked. Bracken played along.

"But it is only your opinion that matters to me, sweet Kendra. After all, you are the fairest maiden of them all."

Kendra could feel that her face was getting red. "Well, I do think that you look handsome today. In fact, you look handsome everyday."

Bracken's smile grew by that statement. "Why, thank you, beautiful maiden. You compliment means the works to me." He paused and look at Kendra's beautiful green eyes, then continued. "We should go now. After all, we have date to complete!"

Kendra and Bracken approaches the Fairy Shrine. After a few moments, a portal opens up and Bracken and Kendra hop in.

•••

Kendra was in awe. She was looking at one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. There was a large weeping willow tree sitting on top of a hill. The willow was quite large, and had purple leaves that reached the ground. Surrounding the willow, was a variety of all sorts of beautiful flowers. The hill the willow was on top of was quite large, so there was plenty of room on the top for all kind of activities, plus the view from the hill was astounding. She could see so much if the Fairy Realm from there. It was late afternoon in the Fairy Realm and Kendra wondered what Bracken was planning to do with her. .

"So what do you think?" Bracken asked.

"It's so beautiful!" Kendra's eyes were filled with awe and wonder. At that moment, Bracken realized that Kendra was absolutely adorable. Just watching her look around with that look on her face brightened his day by one million percent. Bracken also loved that whenever she was fascinated or excited about something, she seemed to somehow glow even brighter than normal. Kendra was honestly the most beautiful, fascinating person ever.

"Bracken. This place is literally one of the most amazing places I've ever been to! Is the feast if the Fairy Realm this marvelous?"

"Yes and no." Bracken said. "You see, everything should be this beautiful, but unfortunately we are still rebuilding, so not everything is perfect yet. In fact, not even this area is done yet."

"What are you talking about?" Kendra asked. "This place is perfect! I don't know what you could to make it better."

"There are always a few things that can be done."

Kendra thought about that for a moment, then said "No I'm pretty sure this place is perfect. So what did you want to show me?"

Bracken took her hand, still in awe by her brightest and beauty. "I'll show you. Come along." Bracken led Kendra to the large purple willow tree. He brushed aside some leaves, and then went through them.

The sight Kendra saw was truly magnificent. Thee were floating orbs of many colors twirling around in the air. The inside was beautifully decorated. The willow's trunk was covered in vines that had a multitude of pretty little flowers. As Kendra looked around, she saw that there was a large, pale blue picnic blanket and a picnic basket.

"How did you know that I like picnics?" Kendra asked. She had never revealed this fact to him because she had thought it was irrelevant, yet somehow he still knew.

"Well, it helped that while you where enthusing over our date, you also thought of about a million things to go and what to do."

Kendra blushed and laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You honestly made my work so much easier."

"Well, I guess that's true, but did you find this place? It's so gorgeous!"

"You see, in the Fairy Realm, it is tradition that each member of the royal family gets a special place of their own. Wether that place is something as large as a mansion, or as small as a garden, each royal can have whatever they want. The place is kept secret, unless the owner wants it to be public. That is why you will notice that there are no fairies or any other creatures here. They aren't permitted."

"Yet I am?" Kendra asked. "This place is so wonderful. It feels wrong that I'm invading your private space."

"But you see, I want you here. You're not invading anything. I'm glad that you can be the one who sees the place I've been working so hard on."

"You built this all by yourself?" Kendra gasped.

"Of course. It's part of royal tradition. It proves that we are responsible and competent."

"That's amazing! The fact that you made it makes it twelve thousand times betters!" Kendra exclaimed. "Royal history is so fascinating."

Bracken laughed. "What's so funny?" Kendra asked.

"It's just most people are bored by history." Bracken explained.

"But why? It's so fascinating. All right of these traditions, places, and things are so interesting!"

"Well if it's so fascinating to you I could always tell you more about it."

"That would be amazing!" Kendra seemed generally excited. Never before had he ever seen anyone so excited to learn of his culture. It made him glad that Kendra was so interested.

"If you would like, I could also get you some books about it."

"Yes please! I love to read!" Kendra was smiling and her eyes had lit up. It was at times like this when Bracken was reminded that Kendra was so adorable.

Bracken and Kendra talk for another hour or so, when Bracken realized they hadn't even started eating.

"Oh!" Bracken exclaimed when he finished telling the story of when his sister Ember once scaled the palace wall, terrifying his father in the process. "I'm assuming that you would like something to eat."

"That would be great. I've honestly had such a good time that I've forgotten that there was a picnic!" Kendra said this with a carefree laugh. She seemed so at ease and happy. Her joy was contagious. Soon, Bracken was chucking too.

Bracken went and opened up the picnic basket. He took out a variety of scrumptious foods. He pulled out a large salad with a bunch of delicious, fresh cut fruits. Then he pulled out a lovely crab sushi platter. Then Bracken placed out a variety of sauces from soy sauce to sriracha sauce. Finally, he pulled out some lemonade and water.

Kendra looked at Bracken with disbelief. "How did you know sushi was my favorite meal? Did I mentally tell you again?"

"No, not this time." Kendra looked confused. "I just asked your father."

Kendra looked horrified. "He didn't give you any trouble, did he?"

"No not at all!" Bracken said. He then paused. "Well, I did get some death threats if I am to ever break your heart, but I never plan to do that so it's no problem."

Kendra hid her head on her hands. "Ugggghhhh! My family is so embarrassing!"

"Don't be upset. I think your family is lovely."

"Are you sure they aren't giving you any grief?" Kendra asked.

"Of course." Bracken gave her a smile to show that he didn't mind.

Kendra sighed. "That's a relief."

"Do you want to eat?"

"Yes. That would be lovely."

•••

After they ate their food, they talked until the sun started to set.

"Do you want to watch the sunset?" Bracken asked.

"Of course." Bracken parted the leaves, and Kendra could see the beautiful sunset. It was blue on top, then faded to pinky purple, orange and yellow. Kendra stood there in awe. After staring for a bit, she walked to the ledge of the cliff and sat down. Bracken sat down next to her. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." Kendra stared wistfully at the sunset. It was a little windy, so Kendra's hair blew gently in the wind. As she sat in the slow of the setting sun,Bracken was convinced she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Bracken decided that this was not the time to talk, so instead he sat next to Kendra and held her hand. A risky move, but she didn't seem to mind as she actually leaned her head against his shoulder. They sat their like that until the sun fully set.

"Thank you." Kendra said. "For this amazing date. It's honestly more than I could have ever imagined."

Bracken smiled. "You're welcome. And thank you for allowing me to blabber in endlessly about my life. Usually no one lets me talk about as they find it boring."

"How can they find your life boring? Your stories are so interesting and wonderful." Kendra sounded genuinely confused.

"You see, most of the time woman are trying to win over my attention by telling me about themselves, not allowing me to even get a word out. That why I enjoy talking you. You listen. It's just nice for a change."

"It's sad that they don't listen. You have so many good stories and if they would just listen they could hear them."

"I suppose so." Bracken stated. Kendra's so thoughtful. She's honestly so amazing. Here she is, being so kind and respectful and she's so brave. No wonder that the Queen has chosen her to become fairykind. She's quite literally the perfect candidate. Now if only Kendra could see that for herself. "Hey Kendra. Do you want to see something cool?"

"Of course!" She said excitedly.

"Well look behind you." Kendra stood up and looked behind her. What she saw was amazing.

The willow tree's leaves had became luminescent, pastel, and rainbow in color. The sight was marvelous. The leaves shined so bright, the the colors were so vibrant. This may have been the most beautiful thing Kendra had seen all day. "I told you it wasn't perfect yet." Bracken whispered in her ear.

"Now I'm convinced it is." Kendra was smiling so wide. Her eyes were sparkling. She herself was glowing even brighter than the tree. How was it the each time Bracken looked at her she just looked more and more beautiful. It was honestly unbelievable.

"You are literally shining so bright right now." Kendra looked deep into his eyes. Her eyes were as big and beautiful as ever, but currently were reflecting the rainbow of the tree. Kendra smiled, then kissed him. It only lasted a few seconds, and wasn't very intense, but it was still enough to brighten Bracken's whole day. No make that week.

Once Kendra pulled away, she said "Thank you so much for this amazing date. It was honestly the most amazing time I've had in a while."

Still a little discombobulated from the kiss, yet trying to hide his obvious internal celebration and sound cool, said "You're welcome, but thank you for the kiss."

Kendra's face lit up bright red. Bracken laughed, and eventually Kendra did too. "It's gotten late, I'm sure you should return home now. Want me to walk you home?"

"That would be lovely." Kendra said this with a smile, and the two walked home, both feeling as if they were walking on clouds. They were happy, and as most would say, madly in love.

 **Again, this was a gift for Jesus Saved Even Me in order to hopefully give them something to do in this rough patch in their life. I really hope you feel better and that this fic made you happy.**

 **(Also if you want to get an idea of what the rainbow willow trees looked like, google the Fairy Tail rainbow cherry blossom images and they loon like that, just in willow tree form.)**

 **Again thanks for reading and a huge thank you to everyone who has supported me. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is written for Vanessa and Kendra day of the Fablehaven ship fest.**

Chapter 10: The People We Have Loved

Kendra woke up in a pool of her own sweat. She had just woken up from a nightmare, which sadly seemed to be the only thing she dreamed about. She remembered the dream vividly: Sidestep cliff, the knapsack, Ga- Navarog. She thought she was over him, after all he is dead. It was foolish of her for continuing to think of him.

After the initial shock of the dream ended, Kendra decided to go to Warren's cabin, as he typically comforted her whenever she had a bad dream, but when Kendra arrived downstairs, she saw Vanessa sitting on the couch drinking some sort of beverage.

Kendra walked towards Vanessa to see what she was doing. Kendra saw that her drink was coffee (strange as it couldn't have been later than 3am), and she seemed to be writing in some sort of journal.

"Ummmm, hi." Kendra said, cringing at her early morning voice.

Vanessa turned back to look at her, a little startled as she wasn't expecting anyone, and said. "Hello? Why are you up?"

Kendra sighed. "It was just a nightmare, per usual."

Vanessa looked concerned. "Well, how often are you having nightmares?"

"Almost every night."

Vanessa gasped. "That's horrible!" She hesitated for a moment, then asked "Do you want to talk about it? I'm not a very good at the comforting thing but I'll listen to your problems if you'll like."

"That'll be lovely."

"Come, sit." Vanessa patted the seat next to her. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, but thank you." Kendra sat down next to Vanessa.

"So I'm going to need to give you some background for you to understand, so this may take a while."

"No problem."

Kendra sighed. "Okay so I guess that my story starts when I was inducted into the Knights of the Dawn. There were me and two other people being inducted. The other two were people named Estelle and Gavin. Anyways, Gavin was a boy about my age, and he was super cute. He had the most adorable stutter and was quite anxious. So by luck, when it was time for me to go on my first mission, I got assigned with him. We talked, and eventually I developed a crush on him. After that, he wrote me a bunch of cute, flirty letters. I couldn't wait to see him again! And when I got assigned another mission to the dragon sanctuary Wrymroost, we got to see each other again. You see, Gavin was the son of Charlie Rose, the dragon trainer. Gavin was also something called a dragon brother, which is kind of like me being fairykind in the way that we were adopted by our respective magical creatures."

"You talk about Gavin in the past tense, so would I be right to assume he is deceased?"

"Correct, But there's more to this story." Kendra took a deep breath and continued. "So as the mission concluded, everything turned out well. There were no casualties and we were going to be fine as long as no one died while attempting to exit the preserve. But, naturally with my luck, there were dragons surrounding us. Then, Gavin turned into this huge black dragon with black gems. I was shocked to say the least."

"Oh Kendra." Words could not describe how bad Vanessa felt for Kendra.

"So Gavin was this huge dragon. But hey. Maybe he would be a friend? After all he was protecting us from a bunch of dragons. Ha, nope. After he killed all of the dragons swarming us, he ATE Dougan, pushed Mara off a cliff, and then slashed me across the chest. Lucky, I was wearing armor or else I could have died."

"Ouch."

Yeah, but it gets worst. So I go into my knapsack which was an extra dimensional storage space. Warren was laying in there due to the fact that he was severely injured."

"Of course Warren was injured. He's always injured." Vanessa mumbled.

"I told him about Gavin, and he didn't believe me. While I was there, a grabbed my rain stick, which was a staff that's could control the weather whenever it was shaken. I went back out of the knapsack, found a little cave of sorts, and shook the stick in order to cause as much turbulence as possible. Anyways, after I did that for some time, Gavin still managed to find me. He essentially told me about how he was actually the demon prince Navarog and the Sphinx had told him act like he had liked me in order to gain my trust. I tried my best to stop him, but he continued to taunt me. He even threatened to kill Warren if I put up a fight so I didn't. Even still he burned the knapsack, with Warren still inside. Eventually, a friendly dragon named Raxtus ate him, but even still I dream of him and I think of him. It's so stupid. He's not even a threat so why am I scared? Why am I so weak as to keep on remembering think monster?" Kendra started to cry by the time she finished her story.

"Oh Kendra. Remembering someone who caused you great pain doesn't make you weak. It makes you reasonable. It's the normal reaction."

"Huh?" Kendra said, confused by what she meant.

"Whenever you are in pain, it's natural to remember who hurt you. Just because you remember them doesn't make you weak. In fact, it makes you strong. Being able to talk about what he did makes you so strong."

"Really?" Kendra sniffled, her tears drying up.

"Really." Vanessa said. "In fact, you're not the only one who got betrayed horribly by someone you loved."

"The Sphinx." Kendra groaned.

"Yup, that as- jerk." Vanessa caught herself. She wasn't aloud to swear around the children.

"So what the story with him?" Kendra asked. "If you don't mind telling, that is."

Vanessa sighed. What an embarrassing story. "So when I first met the Sphinx, I had no attachment to him. He was simply my leader, that was all. But I was so young and stupid, and I eventually found I had developed feelings for him. I really don't know why. It wasn't if he was trying to be super seductive or anything, though now that I think about it, he may have been a little flirty."

Kendra imagined the Sphinx flirting. She cringed. "Eww."

"Appropriate reaction." Vanessa continued. "I'm guessing he assumed that he could take my feelings towards him for granted and could use me as a pawn. He was right. I ended up doing all sorts of horrible things for him, such as betraying you, one of the only people I actually like. And what do I get for doing all of this dirty work for him? He throws me out like yesterday's trash."

"It's horrible. How could the Sphinx be so evil?"

"What's really horrible was that he didn't think that what he did was wrong." Vanessa paused. "Anyways, Do you see my point? Everyone makes bad choices from time to time, and often pay the price for it later, but what's important is that we live from these experiences and grow as people. So don't ever tell me you're weak for making one bad choice. Besides, you have Mr. perfect as your boyfriend now."

"He's not my _boyfriend!"_ Kendra exclaimed.

"Ohhh, so what is he then?" Vanessa asked teasingly? "I thought you like him? Should I tell him otherwise?"

"Noooooooo!" Kendra exclaimed.

"No? You don't like him?!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Of course I like him!" Kendra said embarrassingly. "You know what I meant!"

"I'm just saying what I was thinking." Vanessa said innocently.

"Ohhhhhh! So your playing that game! Two can do that!" Vanessa looked at her. "You wouldn't dare."

Kendra grabbed her phone. "Dear Warren, Vanessa loves you soooo much. She's had the biggest crush on you since forever, and she wants—"

"Kendra don't you DARE!"

"I will! And I'm just insane enough to do it!"

"Okay, okay! I won't tell Bracken anything!"

"Good." Kendra deleted the message. "You still need to tell him how you feel though."

"I would say the same to you." Vanessa replied.

Kendra concentrated for a few moments then said "Okay, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"What if we make a deal so that we have to confess our feelings by the end of the week or else the other person will have to write a super cringy, embarrassing letter for the other person."

Vanessa smiled. "I like the sound of that. I'm excited to write your letter."

"Well I have have the week that Bracken is actually here. I am NOT confessing my feelings over text/letter/mental message. Isn't there like a rule against that?"

"I think that your talking about breaking up over text, but fair point. You have the week that Bracken is coming, which may or may not be next week if my sources are correct."

"Really?"

"You didn't hear anything from me."

"Got it." Kendra said cheerfully. "Thank you for taking with me. You helped a lot."

"Of course. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah. We are aren't we." Kendra smiled. She looked over at the clock: 4:30.

"You should be getting back to sleep." Vanessa said.

"I should, shouldn't I." Kendra smiled at Vanessa. "Goodnight."

"Night Kens."

When Kendra eventually fell back asleep, she didn't have a nightmare. In fact, she had the opposite: a nice dream of her and her good friend Vanessa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragonwatch II spoilers!**

 **(Side note I tried to do something different with this chapter so I hope you like it even though it's different.)**

Chapter 11: A Series of Events

•••

Kendra Sorenson was fine. Sure, her brother had been abducted by the same man who had abducted her boyfriend, but she was fine.

After all, what was the point in wallowing in the past when you had your whole future ahead of you?

At least, that's what she told herself, because after you say something enough times it becomes true, right?

In the end, would it have been better if she had some to talk to? To care for her when she was feeling blue. To comfort her when she was feeling down?

Then again, she had no one there, so there was no way she could do that. After all, she was the caretaker. She had to be strong. Even when she felt like the world was crumbling before her eyes.

•••

Many tried to console her: her mother, her father, her grandmother, her grandfather, Warren, Tanu, and even Vanessa.

She would be lying if she said it didn't help.

Each time they comforted her, she felt a little piece of her heal. She felt hope. She felt, dare she say, happy.

Its unfortunate that they stopped visiting. After all, if they did then maybe the tragedy may have not occurred.

Granted, they didn't want to stop visiting. The barrel that connected them had broken, which makes it impossible for them to visit.

She told herself that she was fine. She didn't need them. It would all work out in the end.

She was horribly, horribly mistaken.

•••

You could say that there were a few steps that tipped Kendra over the edge.

The first was already mentioned: when her family unintentionally abandoned her.

The second was when she first met her team.

•••

Kendra's team consisted of a, well, unusual bunch.

The team starred Kendra Sorenson: train wreck of a girl, Daghishat: the half demon pyromaniac who was dumber than dirt, Kedron: a shady individual who had questionable morals, and Lard: a sexist, hypocritical brute.

The team consisted of people that Agad assigned to Kendra in to help her whenever she was to go in on missions that would involve her leaving the preserve.

Normally, the missions would start off with Kendra going over the plan that she had ever so carefully crafted. Her team would nod and agree to the plan, yet once they got to the determined location, Daghishat would instantly ask what the plan was. Kendrick would be gone within seconds of arrival. Then, once Kendra would re-explain the plan, Lard would scream at her, calling her incompetent due to the fact that she's a woman and turning Daghishat against her.

So essentially all of her hours of planning would end up in flames. Literally. Daghishat would end up destroying then setting the location ablaze before Kendra could even do anything, all while she was being harassed by Lard.

This not only made already horrifying, stressful missions even more of a nightmare, it also put Kendra under a lot of attack whenever her team cause the mission to fail.

•••

Then, Seth returned.

It was two years after he was swept away by Ronodin when he came back apologizing and asking to return to his job as caretaker.

Naturally, Kendra was thrilled. She was overjoyed to have her baby brother back with her, even when he explained that he didn't remember much.

Unfortunately, her excitement over he brother caused her to be blind over his actions.

The signs were right under her nose. If she had just thought to look then maybe the world wouldn't have ended.

Maybe she didn't look because she believed his stories. Maybe she just didn't want to look. Whatever the case, Seth's actions wreaked havoc on the world.

It only took a few months to discover his true intentions, but by that point it was too late to stop him.

Seth had weakened the magical barrier by a tenth fold tenfold, causing it to be barely functional. Plus, not only did Seth's betrayal hurt Wrymroost, it almost broke Kendra.

•••

The last event that finally tipped Kendra off the edge was when Bracken died.

Kendra should have known it was a futile escape plan. After all, she was horribly outmatched. Yet even still she spent months carefully planning with Seth as he knew the preserve due to his time there. After the plan was fully formulated, Kendra decided that she would enact it on February 3rd.

Her first mistake was telling Seth. While at the time she didn't know that he was a double agent, he still reported reporting everything to Ronodin.

Naturally, upon hearing this news, Ronodin maliciously murdered Bracken.

When Kendra arrived at the preserve, she followed her plan perfectly and found Bracken's cell. When she opened it up, she was forever scarred.

There laid Bracken's dead body, cold and unmoving. Kendra walked over to him, barley containing her scream. As she gazed upon his face, she saw that his usually beautiful blue grey eyes were glassy and dull. Out of respect, she closed them.

Then, she broke. She grabbed Bracken's body and held him in her arms and shook violently. She sobbed and sobbed, yet didn't make a sound in fear of alerting the guards. She was devastated. How could the love of her life perish like that? She was hurt beyond repair.

Eventually, she left the preserve, without Bracken and without any joy.

As if it wasn't bad enough, that same night her brother betrayed her.

•••

It was a few weeks later that the barriers fell and the dragons attacked.

Kendra and her team had tried to put up a good fight, but their efforts were futile.

In the end, Kendra got severely injured and perished, but before that happened, she had some time to rethink her choices. Yes, her death was slow and painful. The worst kind of death possible.

The kind of death Kendra thought she deserved.

•••

As Kendra laid in the ruins of Wrymroost, she wondered where she went wrong. She had thought that she'd done the right moves; played the right cards, but no. All that she was supposed to protect laid in ruins at her feet.

It was rather ironic, actually.

As she slowly bled out, she realized that she, the caretaker, was the one to bring Wrymroost to its knees.

In excruciating pain she laughed. She thought the whole situation was sick, but even still, a small voice in the back most corner of her brain told her that she deserved this. After all it was her false trust that had lead to the demise of Wrymroost, the annihilation of order, the death of all of her loved ones, and the rise of the dragons . So yes, she had the right to perish. Perish like all of the good remains in the world.

As she look up for the last time, she said apologized for her foolishness, then died.

•••

Little did Kendra Sorenson know was that she was not done in this world. No, she was still of use.

A few weeks after she died, Seth Sorenson collected her soul. She was bright; buzzing with energy; the perfect energy source.

In other words, she was perfect. Ronodin was going to be glad when he returned.

Seth Sorenson then left Wrymroost, not evening batting an eye at all he had caused, the lives he had taken. What did it matter anyways? He was doing this for the good of everyone.

After all, a few dead people never hurt anyone, right?

 ***Note Nacho Cheese Man helped me edit this chapter so yeah thank you Nacho :).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Dragonwatch II spoilers**

 **Warning: this chapter is a little more mature and probably rated Teen, so if you have any problems with that then don't read.**

 **Haha so it's been a while. Sorry. I've been really busy because next month I have a bunch of test (like almost everyday is a final or a state test) so I haven't really had much time to write. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 12: Reunion

When Kendra entered the cell, the sight devastated her. Bracken sat in the fetal position: head in his hands, curled up. He was a mess. Kendra couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

She knew it was his doing. After all, only one person could destroy Bracken like so. The next time she saw Ronodin, She was going to do so much more then kill him...

But that was for another day. What was more important was that Bracken was safe. When Kendra approached him, he whimpered. The sound was of pure agony. It broke Kendra's heart.

"Bracken..." Kendra said, trying to hide the pain in her voice. "It's me: Kendra. I'm here to help. I'm going to save you."

If Bracken heard her, he didn't respond. It was clear that Ronodin had broken him. Kendra couldn't fathom what he had been through. What she did know was that she was going to heal him. She didn't know how. In fact, she didn't even know that she could. Yet still, she would. The first step was to get Bracken out of the hell hole he was residing in and into safety.

Kendra walked towards Bracken. She squatted down and put her hand on his. He had yet to even give her a glance. This worried Kendra.

"See?" She said, concerned. "I'm right here, as I'll always be. There's no need to be scared anymore. I'm right here. I am going to free you. All you have to do is come with me."

Kendra held out her hand and stood up, encouraging him to come with her. Bracken still didn't move.

Kendra was getting frustrated. She knew she only had a limited amount of time before she would be discovered; by both Ronodin and the folk at Wrymroost.

"Please!" Kendra pleaded. "Bracken, we don't have much time! We have to go!" Why wasn't he responding? It was so simple! All he had to do was follow her.

Kendra decided that if he wasn't going move on his own, she would have to move him herself.

Kendra tried to lift him and put at least his arms over her shoulders, but she might have had better luck moving a dead weight. Bracken just was too heavy for her and was not doing anything to help her support his weight.

"Bracken!" Kendra cried out in agony. "Please! I'm begging you! Please!" She didn't know why he was doing this. "Is it because you hate me? You don't have to stay with me once you escape. You can go back to the Fairy World where you are safe and loved and happy!" Kendra's voice started to break. "All you have to do is stand up. Please... please." By the end of her plea, Kendra started bawling.

She didn't know what to do. She knew that she had to leave soon, but how could she leave him? She would surly be punished by Agad if she stayed for too long, for she had already bought up the idea of an escape plan and it was rejected. In fact, by attempting to save him, she was going against direct order. But if Ronodin found her... she couldn't imagine what he would do the her. The mere thought made her shiver.

Yet, how could she leave Bracken. He would be all alone, suffering. He, the joy of her life, the good, warmth, and calm whenever she was facing turmoil, was left to rot in a dank, dark, pungent dungeon. It was criminal. How could she leave her best friend, confidant, and, if he would except her, lover.

The answer was simple: she didn't want to. With all of her heart and soul, she wanted to leave with Bracken. Yet, she couldn't move him. She wanted to stay with him for all of eternity. Unfortunately, she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She had no time for love or warmth or joy. She had to do her job, even if it meant she had to abandon one of the people that meant most to her.

Kendra took a deep breath. She was making the decision of her lifetime. She looked back at Bracken. She looked at the door. It was time for her to depart.

It was in that moment when she got an idea. She didn't know how or why. It was as if someone or something had whispered the idea from afar, letting it travel the great distance so it could gracefully slip into her mind and nestle in her brain. The idea was ludicrous to be frank, but she decided it was worth a shot.

Kendra swooped down into the floor so she was level with Bracken. She used her hand to lift up Bracken's head so he could look her in the eyes. What she saw, shocked her.

His eyes where like empty husks: deprived of any hope. The usual warmth and goodness that had radiated off of him was now gone. Bracken was disheveled. His hair was a rats nest. His cloths might as well have been straw.

Filled with newly found determination, Kendra wrapped her arms around Bracken, then decided to do something risky: she kissed him.

While Kendra knew what she was doing wasn't exactly logical, she had a gut feeling that what she was doing was right. Besides, the fluttering feeling in her heart and the rush of emotion that rushed through her gave her all of the conformation that she needed.

And as Kendra kissed him, she send thoughts of joy and kindness and warmth and, most importantly, love. She told him of all of the feeling that swirled within her heart. She described how much he meant to her. How he made her feel safe in even the most dangerous situations. How even though she had only gotten to know him do a short period of time, she wanted to know everyone about him. How whenever he smiled she felt overwhelmed by positive emotions. How he makes her feel whole. That everything he does fills her with joy.

Bracken was emptied by the darkness, so Kendra filled him with love and light.

And, much to Kendra's surprise, it was actually working. Bracken's eyes were no longer fogged and unclear. Now, they were even clearer than ever as he returned her kiss.

Feeling euphoric, Kendra smiled, breaking the kiss, and embraced Bracken. "Hey now!" Bracken chuckled, "If you hug me any tighter you might squeeze me to death"! Kendra only hugged him tighter.

Kendra then proceeded to break out into sobs. "H-hey! There's no need to cry!" Bracken reinsured. "How can I not cry?" Kendra said, voice shaking. "I just missed you so, so, so much."

Bracken smiled and stood up. He then offered Kendra a hand. Kendra gladly accepted it. "Thank you" She said. "We have to leave now."

"Alright."

Kendra pauses, then said "Soooooooo... I may have kind of went here on a secret mission."

"That meaning?"

"No one knows I'm here." She said. "Nor am I actually supposed to be here. If anyone finds out I'll be in serious trouble."

"And since when have you been such of a rule breaker?"

Kendra playfully sighed, "Well being caretaker is quite demanding, and sometimes I just need to escape from all of the stress you know?"

Bracken raises up an eyebrow, "How so?"

"You know...," Kendra said. "Just little things like stealing the tea kettle to feed my ever growing tea addiction, pranking my moronic teammates, sneaking up on people and scaring them, sneaking into hidden locations on the preserve, eavesdropping on important, private,top secrete conversations, planning organized, high stake missions behind everyone's backs." Bracken looked at her with his eyes wide. "You know. The Typical Tuesday."

"Kendra! Why would you do such things?" Bracken said in shock.

"If you met my team, you'd know why." Kendra sighed. "You'd think Agad would help, but he's dealing with the artifacts. And Myrat is so... dismissive to all of this. I think it's because he unaware of their true incompetence."

"That sounds horrible."

"Ehhhh. It's not so bad. You'll get used to it." Kendra smiled. "Besides I have you here now. Everything will be so much better now."

"Of course." Bracken said. "I won't ever leave your side again." Bracken took her hand and squeezed it. "You said something about having to leave soon?"

"Right!" Kendra said. "We have to leave. We'll be discovered at any moment." Kendra but her lip. "I'm fairly certain that someone has already noticed me missing back at Wrymroost, but that's fine. I'm sure everyone will br glad upon your return!"

"Shall you lead the way?"

Kendra nodded and stood up, then offered her hand to Bracken.

Bracken gladly accepted it, and with joy and love in their hearts, they left to return to Wrymroost, knowing that no matter what the world threw at them, they'd be prepared. So long as they have each other by their sides, they could take on anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is written for Seth and Warren day, as well as for Tanu and Vanessa day.**

The instant Vanessa opened her window to get a feel of the outdoors, she regretted it.

It was an excruciatingly hot day at Fablehaven. It was humid and just miserable. Of course it was Vanessa's birthday.

Vanessa loathed having a birthday in the summer. It was just way to hot and everyone would always want to be outside. Normally, Vanessa didn't have a problem with the outdoors, but wearing black for more than an hour in the blazing sun was basically torture. Not to mention the mosquitoes.

This birthday was going to be especially horrible. It was still only a few months since the battle at Zzyxx. Vanessa had been working on regaining her trust with the people around Fablehaven, but it was an extremely long, tedious process. And it wasn't like Vanessa wasn't trying. She was working so very hard. She had won Seth trust over, and after a month of trying, Kendra's trust too. Plus, just last week, Vanessa felt as if Dale had forgiven her too.

After Vanessa finished getting ready, she walked downstairs, only to find that the living room was filled with streamers and decorations. Vanessa was shocked. Were these for her? Did someone actually plan a birthday party for her after all she did. Vanessa was touched. This was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her.

"Oh, Vanessa!" Kendra exclaimed. "You're here! Quick, help us prepare! It's Warrens birthday, and we're throwing him a party!"

Oh. Of course. It was Warren's birthday too. Why else were there be a party. They probably didn't even know it was Vanessa's birthday.

Kendra frowned. "What's wrong? Why do you look sad all of the sudden?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Vanessa cheered up. After all, it was Warren's birthday. It would be rude if she ruined it with her moping. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I guess you can blow up these balloons." Kendra passed her a packet of balloons.

"No problem!" Vanessa said cheerfully, using her expert acting skills to hide the sorrow she was recalling feeling.

•••

Warren was shocked. He couldn't believe that everyone would consider throwing such an awesome party for him. Scratch that. He could. After all his family was the best!

When Warren woke up, it was noon. He mentally scolded himself for letting him sleep in that late. What if something bad happened to Kendra! Or Seth! What if something bad happened and he slept through it!

In the frantic rush he was in, he hasn't even taken the time to check the date.

Warren burst into the living room after running down from his cabin. Out of breath he looked around. "SURPRISE!" A canopy of voices rang. It took a good few seconds for Warren to connect the dots and realize that the party was for him.

"Happy birthday Warren!" Seth exclaimed, giving him a fist bump.

"Wow guys, I really didn't expect this."

"Why wouldn't you?" Kendra asked, holding a present. "After all, its your birthday."

"You know what, I bet this party was you two's idea, wasn't it?"

Kendra and Seth nodded.

"Come here!" Kendra and cane over to Warren, who then engulfed them in a giant hug.

"Thanks guys. This means a lot to me."

"Don't just thank us, everyone helped out." Kendra said.

"But we ARE the one's who cane up with this idea." Seth said whole trying to escape Warren's hug.

"Of course." Warren smiled. "Do you think you can get away from me that easily?"

"Noooooooo!" Seth yelled as Warren crushed him and Kendra as he strengthened the hug.

"What did I do to deserve this!" Kendra complained.

With that, the festivities of the day started.

•••

Warren had such a fun. In fact, maybe too much fun. Warren decided it would be best to go sit in the garden, when he could be alone and rethink his day.

Little did Warren know was that a certain shadow charmer was also sitting on the same bench he was.

"Hey dude." Seth said.

Warren screamed. "What the fu-" Warren stoped himself. "-fick man."

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Seth said.

"So why exactly are you lurking away from everyone?"

"I could ask the same for you!" Seth said.

"Well, I was overwhelmed by all of the chaos going on in the house. You?"

"Actually, I'm here with a purpose." Seth said mischievously.

Warren put his hands on his hips and quirked an eyebrow. "What mischief are you planning to cause now?"

Seth chuckled evilly. He then showed Warren what he was hiding.

Oh he didn't. Warren smiled. "And what are these for?"

"They're a present, for you." Seth smirked. Oh Stan was going to be so mad.

Warren cackled. "Let me get a match or something."

"All ready have them." Seth said.

"Then lets light these babies up!"

•••

It was late evening and Vanessa was sitting outside, away from the party. She was still feeling gloomy that everyone had forgotten her birthday.

"Now why are you sitting here all by yourself? Don't you know that the party is in the other room?"

Vanessa jumped a little. She didn't hear Tanu come. "Why hello Tanu."

"Is everything okay? I noticed that earlier you were looking glum. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Tanu sat down next to Vanessa.

"Nothing's wrong! Why did you assume something's wrong?" Vanessa cringed at her defensive tone.

"Hey hey!" Tanu raised his hands up. "No need to be defensive. If you don't want to tell me what's wrong, you don't have to." Tanu's tone was kind and calm, never once defensive like Vanessa's.

Vanessa sighed. "I guess I am upset with something..."

"What is it?" Tanu asked.

"Well, today was my birthday." Vanessa felt so stupid. Why is she so upset over a little thing like that. It's not like she's really ever celebrated it before.

"That's horrible! Why didn't you say anything?" Tanu looked generally upset.

"Because it wasn't important. Besides, I doubt anyone even cares..."

"That's not true. I care."

"Please. After what I did? I doubt they'll ever trust me again. Sometimes, I wonder what's the point of even trying."

Tanu looked somber. "Yes, it'll take a while from them to trust you again, but one day, they will. Sure it'll be a hard path, and yes, it'll be long, but in the end, isn't it what you want?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Then continue to try. One day, everyone will trust you."

Vanessa was silent for a few moments. "Do you trust me Tanu?"

Tanu thought for a few moments. "Honestly, I think it'll take some more time to fully trust you again." Vanessa looked disappointed by that. "But, as it is now, I am starting to regain some of the trust I once had for you and I'm sure the others are too."

"Thank you, Tanu. I really needed to hear that."

"No problem. After all, that's what friends are for."

"Do you really consider me a friend?"

Tanu smiled. "Of course."

The pair sat there for a few more minutes, chatting and starting to rebuild the bond they once had, when suddenly they heard loud explosions.

Vanessa and Tanu jumped up and looked at where the explosions came from.

When they looked up, the sky was filled with colors. Pink, blue, red, purple, silver, gold. They were all there. And they were beautiful.

Tanu smiled and shook his head. "I think I know who the culprit is."

Vanessa laughed. "Oh Seth is going to be in SO much trouble!"

As Vanessa said that, she heard a loud yell, which must have cane from Stan.

Suddenly, she heard rustling in the bushes. Vanessa turned her head. The next thing she knew she was in the floor with someone on top of her.

"What the hell!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Ouch. Sorry Vanessa." Vanessa looked and Waren who quickly got off of her. Then, something clicked.

"You set off the fireworks with Seth, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged." Warren said. "Hey could you do me a favor? Please don't tell Stan where I am! With that, Warren and Seth ran off, laughing like idiots.

Tanu laughed while Vanessa face palmed. "Those two... words cannot describe them."

Overall, it was an eventful day. Sure, her birthday didn't go as she expected, but it was still a great day in the end.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is written for Warren and Kendra day of the Fablehaven ship fest.

Chapter 15

Warren had to pack for yet another mission. It was the fourth one this month, and he was honestly tired and in desperate need for a vacation.

Warren knee the cause of all of the missions: the war with the dragons had only ended a few months ago and people still needed to clean up the messes left behind. Even still, Warren didn't feel that it was right for everyone to be so overworked.

Nevertheless, Warren continued to pack his suitcase. For this mission, he would have to a preserve in Southern California where a dragon was running rampant. Warren sighed. Why did dragons have to be so prideful? If they could just take defeat and calm down then his job would be SO much easier. But nooooo. The dragons decided that instead of peacefully surrendering themselves they just HAD to have a violent uprising and rebel against people as they try to return them to their respective preserves. God dragons are annoying.

As Warren was internally raging about the dragons, he didn't hear his bedroom door open.

"Hello?" A sweet voice said. "May I come in?" Warren jumped and turned around, relaxing once he realized that it was Kendra who was at his door.

"Yeah! Come on in!" Warren smiled. He pushed over his suitcase and bags to the far corner of his bed and invited Kendra to sit next to him.

Kendra sat down on Warren's bed and tightly squeezed him. Warren was surprised, but he reciprocated the hug.

They sat like that for a few minutes when he noticed that Kendra's breathing became irregular and that she was shaking."H-hey! Are you okay?" Kendra then started to sob.

"Kendra! What happened? Are you alright?" Warren's brow furrowed. Why was she so upset? Was something wrong? Did someone hurt her? A million thoughts were racing through Warren's mind when Kendra finally spoke.

"Why do you have to leave again?" Kendra's voice was barely audible, yet Warren still heard the words loud and clear. "I don't know Kenny. Well, I do know, but it's totally unfair isn't it?" Kendra nodded in agreement. "But I'll be sure to come back quick, I promise."

"I'm scared. What if you get hurt and die? I don't want to loose any more friends." Warren sighed at the remembrance of those who had past. Kendra looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Hey! Don't have so little faith in me. I'm a trained professional!" Kendra looked skeptical.

"And, even if an accident occurred, I've already survived two wars! What's one measly little dragon against me, Warren: biggest, toughest, bestest big cousin in the world!" Kendra laughed at his last statement.

"I think you forgot to add most spontaneous and exasperating to your description." Kendra sniffled.

Warren gasped in mock shock and put his hand over his chest. "How could you! And here I thought that you were a sweet, innocent, pure little flower! But your just as bad as..." Warren paused to think of a clever insult. "As Seth!"

Kendra burst out laughing. "Oh I am SO telling Seth you said that!" Kendra exclaimed. Warren just shrugged. "Do it. He can't fight me because it's true." Kendra just giggled.

Then, Kendra straightened her face. "Warren, I have a bone to pick with you." Warren looked back at Kendra in surprise. What could be her issue? What did he do shrink this time. Was it the prank he helped Seth with yesterday. He didn't think she knew about that...

"How dare you always make me laugh whenever I'm trying to have a sad moment." Warren cracked up. "Oh! I thought you were mad about the prank me and Seth pulled yesterday..." He laughed.

Kendra's eyes widened. "So it was YOU who cane up with the prank! I KNEW it was too clever for Seth to have made up himself!" Warren swore under his breath. "Well, you caught me... what are you going to do with me?"

Kendra put her right hand on her hip and pointed her left index finger at Warren. "Well I DEMAND you to return from your mission in time for my birthday!" Warren smiled. "You're turning 18... wow. You're all grown up aren't you." Warren recalled back to when he had first met Kendra. She was only 14, practically a baby, yet over the next for years she had saved the world twice! And now that little baby is an adult. The idea made Warren's eyes water a little..

"Yep! So you better not miss it!" Kendra exclaimed. "Wait... oh no! Warren don't cry!" Kendra looked concerned. "Oh don't worry about me. It's just... you're all grown up now." Warren chuckled. "I guess you don't need my protection anymore, huh."

Kendra smiled. "Okay so maybe I don't necessarily NEED you're protection, but that doesn't mean I don't want it! Besides, who said that YOU don't need MY protection." Kendra put her hands on her hips.

"Very true." Warren laughed. "Who knew that in the end, the protector would become the one in need of protection?"

"What can I say, I'm just that awesome." Kendra flipped her hair. "Hey now! Don't let your awesomeness get to your head." Warren jokingly warned. "Ahh! So you admit that I am, indeed, totally awesome in every way?" Kendra stood on top of the bed so she looked down upon Warren. "Yes my queen!" Warren bowled. "That is more like it!"

When Kendra wasn't looking, Warren grabbed Kendra's torso and yanked her into a giant bear hug, ensuring her capture. "Noooooooo! Let me gooooooo!"

"Never! Not until you say that Warren is the awesomest!"

"Never!" Kendra exclaimed.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but it seems like I must..."

"What do you-" Warren started ticking Kendra. Kendra started giggling and pleading for him to stop, but he continued.

"All you have to do is it!" Warren said.

"No..." Kendra laughed, still being tickled.

The tickling continued for a minute more before Kendra finally cracked.

"Okay okay! War-Warren is the awesomest!" Kendra said between beads of laughter.

After the words were said, Warren released her.

"You monster!" Kendra exclaimed after catching her breath. Warren smirked and laughed, finally continuing to pack his suitcase.

As Warren packed his suitcase. Kendra day on the bed in silence. Once Warren has finished twenty minutes later, Kendra said. "Are you really leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Kenny, but the plane trip it's tonight at 9:00, so I'm going to have to leave now if I'm gonna make it."

Kendra hugged him goodbye. "Promise me you'll come back for my birthday?"

"Promise." For extra measures, Warren stuck out his pinky. Kendra held he's out in return, and they shook.

"You made a pinky promise! Now you cannot break it." She warned.

"And I promise you I won't!" Warren said.

When Warren left that night, he was sad he had to leave, but eager to return back home so he could spend more time with his best friend and baby cousin.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is dedicated to feministkendra.**

Chapter 14

It was a bright and hot day at Fablehaven in the middle of July. The sun was blistering and just five seconds of being outdoors could cause anyone to melt.

In other words, it was the perfect day for a pool party.

It was Seth who had originally addressed the issue of the pool being horribly underused, seeing as he and Kendra, in the six years they had been at Fablehaven, had only used the pool a couple of times. The other residents agreed that this was practically a crime, and decided to organize a pool party.

In the end, the pool party turned out to be relatively small, since quite a few guest were either vacationing or on a mission. The guest list comprised of Stan, Ruth, Warren, Dale, Vanessa, Seth, Kendra, and Bracken. The group was sad that not everyone could come, but they were still thrilled about the exciting event to come.

•••

When Kendra woke up on Saturday morning, she realized that she was horribly unprepared for the pool. She had somehow lost all of her hair ties! She had hundreds of these things, yet she somehow still lost all of them. But that was fine. She could just wear her hair down. But, even worst, she learned that she had outgrown her only swimsuit! It was a pool party! How could she attend without a bathing suit?

Kendra sighed. She didn't want to do this, but she was going to have to ask Vanessa.

Kendra was not excited about asking Vanessa for a swimsuit. It wasn't like Kendra minded asking her, it's just she wasn't so sure if she would feel comfortable wearing Vanessa's clothes. Her style was much more mature than what Kendra usually wore, not to mention that Vanessa had a tendency to showing off a lot more than what Kendra was comfortable with. Not that showing skin was bad, per say, but she definitely didn't like to show her own skin.

Kendra walked down the hall and knocked on the door. After all, what was the worst thing that could happen?

Vanessa opened the door. "Hey Kendra." Vanessa greeted. "Need something?"

"Um yeah." She said, slightly embarrassed as she knew that their was going to be grief to come. "So... could I please borrow one of your bathing suits?"

Vanessa smiled, her eyes with a somewhat evil glare. "No problem sweetheart. Come in." Before Kendra could protest, Vanessa dragged her into her room, cackling evilly.

•••

Seth was bored. He was sitting in his swim trunks out on the porch, avoiding helping with the preparations for the party.

It was unfair, really. How come Kendra didn't have to help with the preparations? He was younger, so wouldn't that mean that he should be excused from work? Wait, was Kendra getting out of work because she was a girl? That had to be wrong! If he didn't know better he would storm into that room and cause a protest! Unfortunately, he did know better and was aware that if he did, he would be most certainly shot down and forced to actually help.

Seth sighed. Life is so unfair.

That's when he had an idea. He realized that instead of sitting around bored, he could go play with Newel and Doren.

Seth jumped to his feet and ran off into the woods, away from his responsibilities and into freedom.

•••

Bracken was prepared for the upcoming pool party. Well, at least he believed he was prepared. He had never actually been in a pool, none the less been to a party centering a pool. Now, he knew what a pool was, but he just didn't see the point in one. If someone wanted to swim, then why didn't they just go into a lake? It seemed impractical to create a chemical filled, cement water hole when they have a perfectly good lake right by the shrine to swim in. He was certain that he could convince the naiads to behave, or his mother could most certainly command the naiads to leave the residents of Fablehaven alone. Well, maybe he would let them mess with the blix. After all, it would be funny to see her drowning. Now, he wouldn't let her _die,_ but... Actually, it might be a good thing that they aren't having the party in the lake.

Bracken quickly re-examined his bag full of supplies for the party. Swim trunks? Check. Towel? Check. Did he need anything else?

Hmm. Bracken knew that there was something else that he needed, but what? Uggghhh. He couldn't remember. Bracken checked the time, eleven o'clock. He needed to go if he was going to make it on time.

So Bracken left the house, still wondering about what he was missing.

•••

Seth had been in the forest hanging with Doren and Newel for a good hour when he got bored again. When he got there, they were playing tennis, and, to his great displeasure, they were still playing tennis! How could two individuals play tennis for so long? It doesn't make sense! Not to mention that they weren't even trash talking each other! That was the most interesting part!

So Seth then decided to go do his favorite thing: harass Kendra.

And after a short jog to the house, Seth arrived at the house. He had to be sneaky so that he wouldn't get wrapped up in work, because the only thing more boring that tennis with no trash talking was chores.

And so he decided to use his shadow charmer skills. Now, Seth has made a vow that he would only use his powers for a good cause, and what could be a better cause than getting himself out of chores. Besides, the look on Kendra's face after he messes with her would SO be worth it. Plus, it was only fair that she got to be punished, after all, he gushy see her doing any chores.

While Seth was justifying his actions to himself, he entered the house, trying to keep quiet and stay in the shadows. As he was going to the stairs towards the attack, he looked around to see how the decorating was going.

The room was looking pretty good. There were brightly colored streamers hanging from the beige walls, intertwined with a series of neon balloons. Seth saw a large table with a cheap white table cloth on it , but it wasn't the table that drew his interest. It was the piles of snacks on top of it! Seth saw cheese puffs, fresh fruit, sliced up watermelon, multiple brands of chips and sodas, and candy! There was also a salad but honestly, who would eat salad when there were chips and soda and candy? Like, it's a party! Some people just don't know how to live a little...

After looking at the food, Seth continued his journey up the stairs and to the attack. However, on his way up, he heard a discussion coming from Vanessa's guest room. Seth, wanting to hear the conversation, creeped his way too the fort and put his ear on it.

Seth couldn't really hear what they were talking about, but he did understand some parts.

"Crazy... can't..." Kendra's voice.

"Oh please... you... gorgeous!..." And that was Vanessa's voice.

"...Skin...!"

"But... not nearly... exposing..."

"..dad say?"

Seth then heard laughing. It sounded like Vanessa's? He didn't actually remember hearing her laugh.

"Try..on" Vanessa again.

"Fine"

Seth scrunched his nose. Were they trying on clothes? Gag. Chores would be more interesting. Seth crept back outside, nearly getting stepped on by Tanu in the process.

And so there he was, back on the porch, bored.

After sitting there for another twenty minutes, he decided to go to the Fairy Queen's Shrine to go meet up with Bracken. And just maybe on the way there there might be some creature the would have to save or some adventure waiting for him!

•••

Once Bracken left the Fairy Realm, he saw Seth standing there waiting for him. While this wasn't particularly unusual, it was typically Kendra who who would greet him. And, if he was being honest with himself, he was really looking forward to have Kendra greet him. He just missed her so much!

Pushing his feelings aside with the knowledge that Kendra was only a short walk away, he waved at Seth.

Once Seth noticed him, he quickly hopped into the boat he had gotten and rowed over to pick up Bracken. When he arrived, Seth wrapped him up in a bro hug.

"Dude! It's been WAY to long!" Seth said. Bracken observed that his voice had gotten deeper again and... wait was he taller than him?! Human children grow up so fast...

"Hello...bro?" Bracken still struggled to remember all of the "homie" greetings, as Seth called them.

Bracken and Seth separated. "I should probably leave the island before your mom smites me of something."

Bracken laughed. "My mother would smite you. She turn you into a flower or seeds of some variety."

Seth snorted. "If that's the case I would rather me smitted."

"I think the word your looking for is smote, or maybe smitten?"

Seth scrunched his nose. "Smitted has a better ring to it. Plus, when you correct me on stuff like that, you sound like Kendra."

"And that is a problem?" Bracken said, bemused.

"Um, yeah! How can I hang out with my best bro if he's acting like my sister?"

Bracken chuckled. "I'm sorry."

Seth dramatically sighed. "As long as you don't do it again, I think I'll live."

"But seriously, we do need to go now." Bracken and Seth hopped into the boat and started rowing back to the dock.

"So did you bring the snacks?" Bracken faced palmed.

"I take it from your reaction that the answer is no."

"I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!" Bracken apologized. He KNEW he had forgotten something!

Seth sighed. "Disappointing, But okay."

"I can run back and get them if you want."

"No, it's fine. You probably don't want to keep my sister waiting. After all, I think she's waiting one Vanessa's bathing suits." Bracken felt his face flush and Seth had this creepy lol on his face.

"I do not care what your sister is wearing, as she looks gorgeous is everything. But I suppose it would be impolite to be unpunctual." Bracken didn't care if he was punctual or not. He just wanted to see Kendra.

Seth's creepy smirk widened. "Sure thing buddy. I'll get you there in no time."

Seriously, that face was disturbing.

•••

Kendra didn't know what to do. The bathing suit Vanessa Kendra has chosen from Vanessa was SIGNIFICANTLY more modest than the other options (seriously that girl has NO shame and a crap ton of self confidence), but it was still overwhelming for Kendra.

The swimsuit was a top piece that (thankfully) didn't show off too much cleavage (not that she had any). It was lavender in color with a bunch of pastel butterflies. It had violet straps of medium thickness that tied behind her back. The bottom piece was a typical bikini bottom that was violet in color, but it was surrounded by a cute, ruffley water skirt with a matching pattern.

When Vanessa saw what she had chosen, she looked confused as to where it had even come from as she would never choose that for herself. However, she did think that it looked nice on Kendra so she let her keep it.

Kendra looked at the clock. 11:50. It would be time for the party soon.

Kendra stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned. Kendra was very self conscience about her looks, and well, compared to all of the beautiful people in her life, she was kind of lacking. She noticed that her stomach wasn't completely flat and stood out a bit (dangshes getting fat. She should probably eat less so it doesn't do that). She also noticed her horrible dark circles (does she ever sleep? These dark circles are SO bad). Kendra's hair was a mess. She had absolutely no curves what so ever. She was as flat as flat could be. She was so short. Like so. Short. Not to mention her body was covered in scars from all of the missions she's been on! And gosh that zit was huge!

Kendra checked the clock behind her. 11:59. She had to head downstairs so that she wouldn't miss the party. She sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Ahhh! Perfect timing! The party was just about to start!" Grandpa Sorenson said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kendra asked.

"Nope we're all about done here. Why don't you hang out with Bracken and Seth. They're sitting out back on the sofa."

"Thank you! I will!" Kendra was so happy! Bracken was here! They could do so much fun stuff together. Then realization hit her. She was completely exposed. Bracken, beautiful, perfect Bracken, was going to see her. In a bikini. If he didn't think she looked bad before, he would most certainly do so now.

Kendra stood outside the door in anticipation. After a few seconds, she opened it.

The pool looked marvelous. There were bright colored fairy lights and streamers overtop the pool, as well as multiple tables full of snacks. There were a few speakers to play music as well as a grill to cook food. There was also a large object that was covered by a small, grey tarp. Weird. When Kendra looked around, she noticed that there were no fairies in the yard, which was probably an order from Bracken.

Suddenly, someone called out to her. "Hey Kendra! Over here!" Kendra whirled around to see Bracken staring at her speechless. Kendra felt her face heat up. She knew it! She knew that he would be bothered by her looks! She covered her face. Bracken was so horrified he couldn't even speak!

Seth loudly coughed. "I'll leaving. Once you guys finish ogling each other you can call me back. But I swear if I see mouth to mouth contact, I will throw up, then get Warren." Kendra rolled her eyes, though no one saw she her hands were still in her face.

After Seth left, Kendra pulled her hands of her face and looked at the floor. Bracken walked up closer to her.

"You look.. wow." Kendra jerked her head up to look at him. So he didn't think she was ugly trash?

"No! Of course not!" Apparently Kendra had said that last bit out loud because Bracken looked horrified.

"Kendra." Bracken gently tilted her head up to look at him. "You are the most genuine, beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"You're just saying that because I feel bad."

"No. I'm saying that because it's true."

"Look at me! Look at the fairies! Looks at the unicorns! Heck, look at Vanessa!"

"And you point is?"

Kendra stared at Bracken incredulously. "My point? I'm so hideous! Ask any of the fairies! Just look at me! I'm not nearly as pretty as any of the other girls listed above.."

"I disagree? Do you know what you have that I find very attractive that very few of the individuals listed above have?"

"What?"

"A likable personality. The only one above that had one is my mother, but I'm not attracted to her, seeing as she is my mother."

"Great. I have a nice personality. Still doesn't change the fact that I'm ugly."

"Actually, it drastically makes you move attractive. I love girls who smile. I love girls who laugh. I love girls who say kind things to one another. I love girls who are kind. Now tell me, are any of the girls above ANY of those things, excluding my mom?"

"What about your sisters?"

"Please. They're annoying."

"All of this still doesn't change the fact I'm ugly."

"Again I disagree. You are so beautiful Kendra. You look like a goddess with an angelic glow. I only wish you could see what I see. For if you could, you'd be able to see that you are truly gorgeous."

Kendra smiled. "Thank you. I needed to hear that. I still don't think I'm pretty, but I feel better."

"Don't worry. My jobs not done until you feel like the princess you are."

Kendra blushed. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Seth popped up from the bushes. He had leaves in his hair. "So are you two done yet? Warren needs help setting up the water slide!"

•••

"Bracken, you go up the left side, Warren, you go up the right. I'll take the middle."

"And how the heck are you supposed to get up middle? It's already impossible to get up on the sides!" Warren complained.

"Easy, I'll use my shadow charming skills!" Seth said.

Suddenly a great blast of light knocked Seth into the little inflatable waterside pool.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK KENDRA!" Seth screamed.

"NO USING SHADOW CHARMED SKILLS!" Kendra yelled back.

"SO YOU CAN USE YOUR FAIRY POWERS BUT I CANT USE MY SADOW POWERS?"

"I ONLY USED MINE TO PUNISH YOU! DON'T USE YOUR POWERS AND I WON'T USE MINE!"

"Got a plan B?" Bracken suggested.

Bracken, Seth, And Warren were currently in an intense water slide war with Kendra and Vanessa. The girls where sitting in the top of the slide under the netting, which the water sprayers sprayed out of little tubes. It was the boy's mission to climb up the wet, slippery side of the giant, inflatable slide and kick off the girls. But the girls weren't going down without a fight. Once the boys would reach the top, they would kick them down, pour water on them, or throw them off.

Bracken glanced at the stairs next to the slide. "Why don't we just go up the stairs?"

Warren looked at Bracken like he was a total idiot. "And I though you were supposed to be smart!"

"If we go up the stairs, there's no challenge." Seth said. "Besides, the name of the game is climb the slide not climb the stairs."

"I don't think you used that metaphor correctly, but Seth is correct. Climbing the stairs would defeat the purpose."

"HEY! What's the hold up? Are you three boys to scared?" Vanessa taunted.

"Hey! First off, we're MEN! Secondly, we aren't afraid of you!" Warren yelled back.

"Actually, I'm pretty scared of Vanessa." Seth said.

"Yeah she can totally kill us in our sleep if we aren't carful." Bracken agreed.

Warren playfully scoffed. "Fine! Since you two BOYS are big BABIES I'll guess I'll just have to knock them down myself!"

"Have fun dude."

"Good luck."

Seth watched as Warren scampered up the slide, grabbing onto the edges to help him pull himself up. Warren was actually doing pretty good. That was until Kendra and Vanessa looked at each other and grinned.

As they were sitting on the slide, water started to pool around them. The collection was becoming quite large, and when Warren was nearing the top they decided to release it.

Suddenly, a waterfall of water came from the top and sent Warren back down into the collection pool at the bottom.

"DAMN IT! AND I WAS SO CLOSE TO WINNING TOO!"

Seth was laughing. "Dude! You just got taken out by a giant tidal wave of Kendra and Vanessa's butt water!"

"Seth that's disgusting."

"He's correct though." Bracken said. "They were sitting in that water, so therefor their bottoms were in the water."

"Ewwwwwwwww." Warren said.

"Shall I try to summit the slide?" Bracken inquired.

"Sure. I don't know how well you'll do though."

Bracken smiled. "I'll try."

Bracken started to effortlessly scale the large slide. Once Bracken got to the middle, the girls started to shake the slide. The slide went side to side, jerking Bracken around and making him slip onto his stomach, but every still he held on.

The boys were cheering Bracken on. Once the jerking stopped, Bracken continued to climb on his stomach to the netting area. Kendra whispered something in Vanessa's ear. Vanessa nodded her head and she lined herself up so that she was in front of Bracken.

"Hey." Kendra said.

"Wait what are you do-" Bracken was cut of by Kendra slipping down the slide. She crashed into him, latching on, and successfully knocked the two of them off. Warren and Seth booed. Vanessa laughed.

Once they reached the bottom, Kendra started to quickly climb back up.

"Oh no you don't!" Seth yelled and climbed after her.

Kendra continued to climb, and although she stumbled a bit, she managed to make it up to the netting, with Seth following hot on her trail. Once she reached the netting, she struggled to get up and Seth grabbed her foot.

"Vanessa help!" Kendra yelled.

Vanessa graves her arms and pulled up the small girl, as well as Seth.

"HA! LOOK GUYS I MADE IT! I WI-" Vanessa kicked Seth and he was sent down into the collection pool yet again.

"DANG IT!" Vanessa and Kendra nursed our into laughter while Warren and Bracken patted Seth on the back and congratulated him for almost succeeding.

"Hey! We don't give out participation trophies here!" Vanessa yelled at Warren. Kendra burst out laughing.

"Well after that TRAUMATIC experience he's going to going to need some COMFORT!" Warren yelled back.

"Awww!" Vanessa teased. "Well once you're all done being wusses, come try us again!" Kendra stuck her tongue out at the end of Vanessa's response.

"Oh you're SO on!" Seth yelled.

In the end, Vanessa and Kendra won.

•••

After playing on the slide for a few more hours, it was time for the food! Dale has been working hard on the grill, and the burgers that resulted showed.

The patties were cooked to perfection; cook. Some of the patties were plain, while the others had cheese on them. There were tons of condiments to put on the burgers; ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, lettuce, pickles, tomatoes, onions, as well as other toppings.

But of course, Bracken skipped all of that and went straight for the salad. What could he say? He's a vegetarian.

When Bracken went to sit at the small, grey table, he was pestered by the banter that he was receiving from Warren and Seth.

"Dude, there a perfectly good burgers over there! What's with the salad?" Seth teased.

"You know I don't eat meat."

"Realllllllyyyyy?" Warren asked. "Or are you just saying that in order to not eat Dale's cooking?"

"I would never! Dale's cooking seems perfectly fine." Bracken was getting frustrated. Was his diet secretary hurting people's feelings. He did completely walk past the burgers that Dale had spent a long time on.

"Oh ignore them." Kendra said as she sat down next to Bracken. "They're just teasing you. Besides, Dale also made the salad so their argument is invalid."

"Awwwww. You two are soooooo in looooovve." Seth teased. "And it's disgusting! I'm trying to eat here!"

"You better not do anything to her young man!"

Bracken felt his face flush. "I would never!"

"Seriously Warren." Kendra rolled her eyes. "First off, your not my dad. Second off, what exactly do you not want Bracken to do?"

"He knows." Warren said.

"I really don't but I promise I won't." Bracken answered, hoping the conversation would end.

Warren started at Bracken intensely, making him uncomfortable.

"Warren stop. You're making him feel uncomfortable. Only I can do that." Vanessa scolded Warren.

"Sorry." Warren said, sounding disingenuous.

After that, everyone started to eat their meal. Stan, Ruth, and Dale joined after a few minutes. They talked, and joked, and had a good time. Soon, the meal was over.

"Grandpa? What exactly is that thing covered by the tarp?" Kendra asked.

"Oh! I completely forgot about that." Stan walked over to the mysterious object and unveiled it. It was an old, pink, metal box with read buttons on it. It also had a large, metal, bowl like thing on top.

Ruth walked over with pink and blue boxes that said floss sugar and put them down by the machine.

"Oh my god! Is that a cotton candy machine!" Kendra jumped up in excitement.

"Yup." Stan said. Stan walked over and sat down on the bench by the table.

"Earlier, we found it in the attack. We have no idea how or when it got there, but judging but the age of it, I'm assuming it had something to do with Patton." Warren said while walking over to the machine to turn it on.

"Yessss! I LOVE cotton candy!" Seth pumped his fists in the air.

"Ruth, are you sure it's a good idea to get these children hyper on sugar. And by 'these children' I mean Seth." Vanessa asked, remaining in her seat.

"How DARE you! I can handle a little sugar! I'm seventeen, not five." Seth ran over to the Cotten Candy machine.

"You act like you're five." Kendra said while walking over to Seth.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Vanessa." Ruth said. She sat down next to her husband.

"Let's turn this baby on!" Warren said. "Wait where did Dale go?"

"I think he went back inside." Bracken said looking curiously at the machine.

"Disappointing. I'll be sure to bring him one in a bit."

"So how does it work." Seth was looking into the bowl on top.

"Be careful Seth!" Kendra warned. "That thing becomes really hot! You'll burn yourself!"

"Really Kendra? I know how to not burn myself."

"Whatever loser. Once your face is burning, don't go crying back to me."

"Hey! What did I say about bickering." Warren scolded.

"Don't." The kids answered.

"Exactly."

"I've never seen one of these in real life before." Bracken marveled. "On television, yes. But it's a whole different thing in real life!"

"Wait! So you've never had cotton candy?!" Seth asked incredulously.

"Nope. It looks so fluffy and unreal on television. What's it made of."

"Sugar." Kendra said. "It gets really hot and melts down, then the melted sugar shoots through tiny holds and solidifies into soft cotton candy that you then spin on a stick to give it a proper form."

"Geese Kendra." Seth said. "He asked what it was made of, not a step by step tutorial." Kendra stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the gesture.

"Wow Kendra. I'm impressed." Warren said. "Well since you know so much about making cotton candy, why don't you try to make it?"

"Wait, really?" Kendra said excitedly.

"Yup! It's about done heating up, so I'll just pour in the sugar and you can go at it."

Warren poured the pink sugar in and passed Kendra the stick. Almost instantly as the sugar went into the machine, it started to come out, into the bowl in wispy strands. Once Kendra saw the strands, she started to spin the stick, causing the candy to stick to it. As she spun the stick around, the cotton candy grew more and more massive. Soon it was huge.

"Oh my god! Kendra! How big are you gonna make that thing?" Warren asked, amazing by the size of it.

"I'm just about done." After turning it a few more times, she pulled the cotton candy out. It was bigger than her head!

"It's bigger than your head! I didn't know it could get that big!" Seth exclaimed. "Can I have it!"

"No. Bracken get to have it first. It's only fair as he's never had one before." Kendra smiled and handed it to Bracken.

Bracken took a bit. It dissolved in his mouth. It tasted like sugar, which made sense as that was its main ingredient. "It's delicious."

"Okay I get the next one!" Seth yelled.

Kendra spun the stick again and yet again there was a colossal cotton candy.

"Yesssss! All hail the cotton candy QUEEN!" Seth yelled.

"The Queen you say?" Kendra pondered. "Yes, I like that. For now on, I am the Queen of cotton candy!"

Warren laughed. "Yes all hail the queen."

Kendra ended up making eighteen cotton candies. Everyone had at least one. Kendra and Bracken had three, Warren and Vanessa had two, Dale, Stan, and Ruth had one, while Seth had five.

•••

It was about Seven o'clock and everyone had finished taking down the decorations and had left. Seth had gotten a really bad sunburn because he, despite Kendra's best efforts, refused to apply sunscreen.

"I told you to apply sunscreen but nooooooo. Don't listen to the person with reason around here." Kendra was lecturing Seth as she applied aloe to his sun burn.

"But Bracken and Warren didn't apply any. Plus it wasn't even that sunny out." Seth said, wincing as Kendra touched his burns.

"Bracken's a unicorn, he doesn't get sunburned and Warren is in no better condition than you!" Kendra ranted. "Plus what do you mean 'not that sunny out' just because there are a few clouds in the sky does not mean you don't need to put in sunscreen!"

"I get it! I get!" Seth groaned. "Could we please talk about something else?"

Kendra sighed. "Sure. Did you have fun today."

"Well, duh." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Hey you asked to change the conversation." Kendra said. "I liked the part where me and Vanessa kicked your butt on the slide."

"That gams was rigged. I may have no proof now, but one day, I'll expose you for your lies."

"Oh really now Seth." Kendra said incredulously. "Well did you at least like the cotton candy?"

"Yes. That was good." Seth said happily. "Though my stomach hurts from eating so many."

"I told you to not eat so many!"

"I get it 'mom'". Seth said. "God you're so bossy."

"What did you say about me?" Kendra asked in faux anger. "You know I don't have to help you."

"Oh no please help. I take it back."

Kendra laughed. "Good. You better."

Even though the day had started out rough for Kendra, she had a lot of fun thanks to her friends and family.


End file.
